TN Wash's Men
by VioletVision
Summary: Ship: Miles rescues Wash from Lucas after he pretended to kill her. Now, Miles and Taylor struggle for Wash's approval. T/W/M
1. Chapter 1

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 1: Rescue **

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar), Elizabeth, Jim, Reilly, Guzman, Reynolds, Maddy.

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles with hints of Maddy/Reynolds and Jim/Elizabeth

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst/Crossover/Humor/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations, Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Miles returned with Jim when he comes back from 2149, then rescues Wash from Lucas who only pretended to kill her. Now, Miles and Taylor struggle for Wash's approval, but she wants them to all play nicely together…in bed. This chapter focuses on Wash being found by Miles and brought back.

**A/N:** In this fic, Wash and Taylor are not together from the start of the fic. I'm thinking kind of like the movie First Knight where the outsider saves the other man's woman. "Taylor Made" by Zoe6 and prompt by Bellebby for T/W/M prompt word "Pairs" has made me use Miles instead of an AU Taylor. I have Miles leaving Pandora just before the movie starts to help save his brother who he cannot stand.

**Terra Nova Command Center:**

Taylor had nothing else to do, but read over the notes he made about his brother, while he waited for the man to return with Wash.

_Commander Taylor Notes on Miles Taylor:_

_Miles Taylor (my younger brother) was working for a paramilitary group on Pandora, but left before the Avatar Program was fully functional. He did so to help me take back Terra Nova from the Phoenix Group. It is the one and only time he had disobeyed a direct order. It has changed him somehow. He is not as closed off as I remember him, and I guess such a selfless act can do that to a man. He destroyed his life to save mine. He infiltrated Hope Plaza when Jim Shannon was there, and they left together to come back to Terra Nova. I ran ops while Miles kept the camp and civilians safe. He did a damn fine job. He is becoming an integral player in the functioning of Terra Nova training of volunteers who want to join our military ranks and the security of the colony. _

Taylor spoke out loud, "And a constant pain in my ass." He went back to his notes and created a new one.

_Update: The day after entering Terra Nova again after the Phoenix Group left, a member of the Phoenix Group, that was left for dead, was discovered OTG and brought back. He was in the infirmary a week unconscious. Once he was conscious, per my request he was discharged and was taken to the brig for interrogation. Day two of the interrogation proved fruitful as the combatant disclosed intel that Lieutenant Washington was not killed by a shot to the head by a certain individual who will be unnamed. It was an elaborate trick to deceive us into believing she was dead, so she could be removed and taken to another camp in the Badlands for interrogation. Due to my injuries, Miles Taylor and Guzman were dispatched for recon, but were able to infiltrate the camp and extract Lieutenant Washington. They are on their way back now. Guzman sustained injuries, but they were not life threatening. The convoy that waited for them at the outpost has intercepted them. ETA four hours._

"Thank god." Taylor set down his Plexpad and put his hands over his face up into his hair and back down causing a mess.

Waves of relief washed over him knowing that she was safe and on her way back. He had only heard the news ten minutes ago, and ordered the news to be given to the colony. In those last ten minutes, waiting for her to get back was killing him. He did not know how he was going to stand the next four hours.

He had finally discovered how much she truly meant to him after thinking she was dead. She had made an offer to him years ago that he had denied due to several reasons that seemed like very good ones at the time. Now, he fully intended to tell her his true feelings when she returned.

"I'm an idiot." Taylor stood up not able to sit at his desk any longer. The injury in his side where the skin, muscle and organs were damaged pulled causing him to squint in pain. The area was mostly healed, but the tight pulling sensation was a constant reminder that he had to take things easy.

Now, knowing she was on her way back he had to do something even if he did not know what it was.

He made it outside to the rail finding Jim walking up toward him.

Jim came up and commented, "You know Elizabeth ordered you to take two weeks of bed rest."

"Yes. And?"

"And now I can tell her that I reminded you, so I don't get in trouble. I heard they're on their way back with her."

Maddy and Reynolds jogged up and both spoke at the same time causing a cacophony of sound that was unintelligible.

Jim had an idea about why they were there even if he could not understand them and held up his hands. He planned to keep it short and simple, "Yes, it's true. They have her. They met up with the convoy from the outpost that took them out there, and they're on their way back. Guzman got hurt, but he's ok."

Both individuals stammered about being thankful.

Reynolds glanced around at the others just standing there, "So, what can we do now?"

"Abso-fucking nothing." Taylor spat out then remembered Maddy. "Sorry."

Maddy glanced at him, and her eyes went to his hair that was sticking out in every direction and looked a lot longer than usual. She knew he had been grieving for her and he looked frazzled.

He noticed and huffed looking at her hair with a smile. It was only half pulled back and as messy as his.

She pulled at one of the ends noticing a split end then shrugged her shoulders.

They both turned to Jim whose hair was long enough now that it was very curly on the ends.

Everyone looked at Reynolds in disgust because his hair appeared to be immaculate.

He responded, "What? I got it cut today. I had nothing else to do."

Taylor nodded. "Good idea. Reynolds, monitor things while I'm gone."

Taylor glanced at Jim and Maddy who nodded.

"If asked, where should I say you have gone, Sir." Reynolds inquired.

"Hair cut." Taylor walked slowly down the ramp as Jim and Maddy followed.

**Phoenix Group Camp at the Badlands Earlier:**

"Lieutenant Alicia Washington can you hear me?" Miles whispered into the black haired woman's ear that was lying in the floor half dressed.

Her eyes opened to reveal whiskey brown pools that pierced directly into his, which blinked then flashed with something close to recognition. "Yes."

Her eyes were the most intriguing thing he had ever seen in his life, and he had been on Pandora for a time, so that was saying a lot. "I'm Miles Taylor, Nathaniel's brother, and I'm here to get you out. Guzman and I lured five Carnos into the camp to cause mayhem, but the exit strategy has gone to shit. He's improvising, but I have to get you to the Rover. Can you walk?"

She held up her bruised wrist that was clasped with a metal shackle. It was attached to a chain that ran up to a metal bar on the wall. "Get thisss off of me, Nathan. Where'd the beard go?"

Miles listened to her cognac voice slur and blinked at her a few times after peering at her wrist that was now lying on her hip. "I'm Miles not Nathaniel. Did they drug you?"

The woman's lips moved close to a smile, "Yes, and you're Nathan, and I'm Wash."

Miles pushed back his initial feelings of desire for her as he now believed she was not just Nathaniel's Lieutenant, but might also be his woman.

He thought of Ayani's death and the seriousness of the situation just escalated if she really was his brother's woman. "I need to get you out of here. Hold still while I get this off of you."

Miles delicately held her discolored wrist as he pulled a device out of one of his tactical assault vest and cut the cuff off of her wrist. He went slower than he should have because he did not want to harm her anymore than she already was.

When he helped her to her feet, it was obvious she was not going to be able to walk out. "I'm going to have to carry you ok?"

"No one'sss carrying me. I can walk." Wash stumbled, and he had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. She clung to him and turned to press the front of her body to his.

Miles was peering back into her whiskey eyes again and almost forgot himself and kissed her. Instead, he whispered as he noted a fleck of gold in her left eye. "Perfect."

"Excuse me?" She squinted at him as if trying to decide exactly what he meant.

"Intelligent, more than capable…I read your file and now seeing you in person. You're perfect." Miles was truly stunned by her to the point that he was wasting time, which was a luxury he never afforded to himself before. And, under the circumstances it was not something they could afford.

He told himself it was ok because Guzman had not radioed him yet.

Wash blinked once and then her face instantly transformed with a radiant smile that rose to her eyes and encompassed every feature. "I've been waiting for you to notice. Nathan, why have you never told me?"

Miles had been holding his breath since the hints of her smile started, but he slowly let it out now. "You're not with Nathaniel?"

She smirked at him like he was being silly then laughed.

Miles listened to the playfulness of her laughter as he watched up close the fluidity of her expressions. He was transfixed in this moment as if held in place by the spell of her laughter. He believed her to be an angel in that moment.

When she quieted, he desperately wanted to hear it again.

Wash leaned more fully against him, "Of course, we're not together. If I am the one drugged, why are you the one talking as if you are not you. Hu?"

"I feel like I'm on drugs too all of a sudden. And for the thousandths time, I'm Miles." He held her tighter feeling how small she was compared to him. He wanted her to see him and not his brother.

"Miles…thousand miles from nowhere time don't matter to me…" She closed her eyes and whispered out the words while laying her head on his chest and continued to sing the song.

Miles's com churned signaling that Guzman was ready for him to leave the building.

"Gaaawd damn son of a bitch." He was out of time and should have already been half of the way out. He was one level down from the surface level.

He pressed the com twice signaling he needed more time.

"Nathan Taylor! Did you just call me a bitch?" Wash's eyes were open now and flaring with anger that verged on malevolence.

"No, but it's time to go." Watching her anger was even more heady then watching her joy. He watched the anger still swirling in her eyes, which spoke of passion and unbridled sensuality. He believed now he had mistaken…she was no angel…she was sin personified.

She started to pull away, "You called me a bitch."

He saw that in her drugged state that she was going to give them away if he did not find some way of controlling her. "Ok, I'm Nathan. I did not call you a bitch. I cussed because the bad guys might find us and kill us."

That got her attention, and she froze.

"Now. As Nathan, I am ordering you to be quiet and to do exactly as I tell you or the bad guys will find us. Do you understand me?"

She tried to focus her eyes on his face and was having trouble doing so, but she nodded once staying quiet.

He nodded back looking her over. She only had on black bra and panties. He knew what he was wearing would not help her much. He had on a tactical vest and tank.

His eyes scanned the room finding a blanket in the other corner. "I'm picking you up."

She nodded once, but did not appear to be happy about it.

He scooped her up easily and walked across the room to where the blanket was. He stood her back to her feet and grabbed up the blanked off of a bench.

"Hold onto me."

She gripped her hands onto his tactical vest and contemplated pulling him down for a kiss. She noticed he seemed taller, but she believed it was because she did not have any boots on and he did. In reality, Miles was about three inches taller than Taylor.

He draped it around her thinking that she looked like a mixture of a GI Jane Barbie doll and Lara Croft. He growled low in his chest.

Wash recognized that look and sound. It was the way that Taylor acted when she had stripped for him years ago. He had watched hungrily, but when she got close he told her to put her clothing on then he left.

Her right hand let go and trailed down to his pants quickly, so that he could not stop her. She gripped his pants to feel his long hardness in triumph knowing now he could not claim he did not like her in that way.

Miles almost dropped the blanket he was trying to secure around her when he felt her hand grab him tightly.

She started to move her hand, and he hissed out air before speaking after he remembered what nickname she called herself, "Wash. You have to stop. Remember the bad guys? We have to leave before they kill us."

She ignored him. "You want me. You can't deny it."

He closed his eyes to hide from hers because he knew if he looked into her lovely brown eyes he would strip and take her right here even with the possibility of being captured. His resistance to her was that weak.

Closing his eyes had been a mistake because he could feel the sensation of her hand stroking over his pants even more acutely.

His eyes flashed open and looked up. "Ok, I want you. Not here. Bad guys. Death. Do you want me to die? Let go."

She released him, "I don't want you to die."

He gave in, and his eyes snapped to hers. He was drowning in whiskey-ed colored worry for him. Women never worried for him. They desired to fuck him or feared for their lives, but they never worried for his well being. He wasn't sure how to handle it and had to remind himself the look was not for him but his brother.

"Damn it. Where're leaving. Remember, be quiet or I might die." Miles picked her up now that she was wrapped in the dark blanket.

Wash pressed her lips together and leaned her head against his shoulder and held on. She closed her eyes eventually because all the dodging around corners and running up stairs was making her dizzy. She pretended that all the jostling around was because her and Nathan were having sex. It helped. She fought back laughter reminding herself that noises might kill him.

When Wash felt him break into a flat out run, she opened her eyes to see Guzman in a Rover up ahead.

Gunfire. Wash twisted her head around to look behind them. "Carnos."

Miles grunted out, "I know."

He climbed into the passenger side holding her in his lap with a death grip. Guzman instantly gunned the Rover into action.

As they sped away, Wash sat with her back to Guzman and watched the Carnos stomp around the Phoenix Group camp killing and destroying as the army tried to contain them and drive them out.

"Wash, I'm so glad you're alive." Guzman yelled out over the sound of weapons fire and the roar of the engine.

Wash leaned around and the blanket fell off of her shoulder exposing her bra strap. "Me too Guzzy."

Guzman snapped his eyes back to the muddy road as they started sliding sideways as well as going forward. He hated the fact that it had rained an hour ago. "What's wrong with her, Miles? Head injury?"

"Drugs. Bruises. Burn marks." Miles wanted to go back and help the Carnos.

"Bastard!" Guzman growled out wishing he had found even more Carnos his second run.

"No, his father is my older brother." Miles grit out knowing he would kill Lucas himself if that was not the case.

"Sorry, Miles." Guzman had forgotten Miles was his uncle.

"Yes, he is sorry." Miles glanced over where Wash was still looking.

They rounded a bend and went up then down a large hill. There was less mud, so they slid less.

Wash was feeling groggy again and closed her eyes resting her head back on his chest. "I'm a thousand miles from nowhere, time don't matter to me. 'Cause I'm a thousand miles from nowhere, and there's no place I wanna be. I got heartaches in my pocket, I got echoes in my head. And all that I keep hearing, are the cruel, cruel things you said. I'm a thousand miles…"

Guzman could swear he could hear Wash's voice, "Is she singing?"

Miles, "No."

Wash, "Yes."

Guzman risked a glance at Wash snuggled up in the blanket lying on Miles. "Is that a country song?"

Miles, "Yes."

Wash, "No. This girl sings it. I like the redone one."

Guzman shook his head. "Is she so drugged up that she thinks Dwight is a girl?"

"Hell, she thinks I'm Taylor. Keeps calling me Nathan. Are they a couple?" Miles had started calling his brother Taylor because everyone else did, and now he was more determined to do it than ever because she kept calling him Nathan.

"No. At least she got my name kind of right."

"I can hear both of you." Wash interjected into the conversation.

Miles refolded the blanket over her legs and tucked her in, "Yes, but you most likely will not remember any of this. At least, I hope you won't."

That got Guzman's attention as he drove out into a clearing keeping a check to make sure they were not being followed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I had to play along with her thinking I am him to get her out."

"Is that why it took so long?"

"Yes."

"You found her in her under things?"

"Yes, they had her chained by her wrist to the wall." Miles did not like the way this was going, but he humored the driver.

"Why did you ask if they were a couple?" Guzman didn't like the way that Miles had said he hoped Wash did not remember things, and he could feel he was not getting a full answer.

"Because she calls me Nathan. No one calls him Nathan."

"Fair enough. But why did you say you hope she does not remember?" Guzman was not going to let up.

Miles decided it was better to say what happened then whatever Guzman was thinking up. "She was mad when I had to carry her. Her eyes stabbed me with daggers. And, because she grabbed me and said I wanted her. I had to pretend I was Nathaniel then order her to let go. Ok. Happy."

"The carrying part, sounds like her. The…other…that doesn't sound like her. Damn him. That's right, he drugged her. What kind of drugs did he give her, Miles?"

"Don't know. We need a doc to look her over as soon as possible." Miles tried his very best to ignore the sensations as Wash wiggled in his lap rubbing her ass on him.

He tried and failed. It was all he could not to lower his nose to smell her hair or brush is lips on her forehead. He wanted to grind against her. He wanted to pull off the blanket and apply medicine to her wounds. He wanted more than anything else to gaze into her mesmerizingly lovely eyes. She was driving him crazy.

As if on cue, she started singing again.

"Thanks a lot Guzzy." Miles poked at him using his new name.

Guzman smiled and drove them into an area that started to show signs of trees. "Ok. Radio it in."

Miles already pulled out his com. "Yes. Wash, I need you to stop singing."

She ignored him. "Nathan, you can't talk about me like I'm not here then boss me around."

She kept singing.

"How embarrassed will she be if everyone hears her singing?"

"It's not a matter of embarrassment. It is how many bullets." Guzman smiled.

"Seriously?" Miles asked with one eyebrow raised picturing Wash shooting him. It only reinforced the image of her being Lara Croft. He shook his head.

"Yes." Guzman laughed then straightened his face. "Seriously she will shoot you if you let them hear her sing."

"Wash? Wash? Wash stop singing."

She finally stopped and looked up at him, and he diverted his eyes to look at her forehead instead.

"I need you to stop singing."

"No."

"I'm ordering you to stop singing and be quiet till I tell you otherwise."

"Isss this like last time when you said if I kept talking that the bad guysss would kill you?"

"Not exactly. This time I need you to be quiet so that you will not kill me."

"That doesssn't make sense." Wash stammered out.

"You're on drugs, remember. If you trust me, then be quiet. It's an order."

"Ok."

Miles used his com to radio in what happened and to get the convoy at the outpost ready to leave when they got there. He also told them to give her space when she arrived and to get her a change of clothing. He knew a member of the team coming back from the dead was going to make everyone flock around her, but she was in no state for that kind of welcome.

The transition afforded her the opportunity to use the facilities while there. Reilly was with the convoy and assisted her because she could not stand on her own as she showered and changed.

Miles, Guzman, and Reilly rode in the back of a Rhino Transport with the medic who was keeping an eye on Wash.

At one point, Wash laid her head down in his lap to which he raised both hands up away from Wash looking to Reilly for help. "What should I do?"

Reilly smiled trying to tell herself not to flirt with him while taking off her jacket. "Put his under her head, and don't let her fall in the floor."

Reilly found him utterly amusing. To her, he was a big bad Taylor man acting like Wash was breakable. It was the cutest thing in the world especially since the world they were now in didn't have bunnies and puppies.

He wanted her moved not more snuggled up, but he took the jacket knowing at least it would add additional barriers between the traitor in his pants and her head and hands.

Miles sarcastic voice sounded out, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Reilly scanned her eyes over his arms then up to the scar that ran just to the corner of his eye and down a little thinking it was sexy as hell and let it show on her face.

He ignored the appraisal and put an arm around Wash to hold her in place.

While Guzman radioed in an update, Reilly observed that Miles enjoyed Wash lying on him.

Reilly watched him holding her thinking that yes he was definitely another Taylor man. She contemplated how every last one of them seemed to go after her in one way or another. Taylor had her as his Lieutenant, Lucas took her as a pawn, and now Miles seemed to be trying to fight against wanting her as his woman.

"Popular girl." Reilly snarked out.

Guzman thought Reilly needed to add something to the transition. "What?"

"Nothing important."

Miles had heard her and wondered if he would pretend otherwise. He remembered that Guzman said that they were not a couple, so she was fair game and he did not have to pretend.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Miles gave Reilly a very direct stare.

She flinched then composed herself. "No."

Guzman started watching remembering again that Miles said that Wash had grabbed at him saying that he wanted her. He guessed she was right.

"We have about four hours. Would you tell me a story?" Miles inquired as kindly as was possible for him.

"Why not. What story do you want me to tell?"

His eyes went to the woman snuggling in his lap. "Wash." 

**A/N:** I said the word Miles over and over thinking of music and this chapter and this is the song that came into my head. The country song "Thousand Miles from Nowhere" says the following: miles (hello Miles), bruises (on Wash's heart and her wrist), heartaches (Wash over Taylor), time don't matter to me (Miles was wasting time), cruel things you said (shows up later in the fic), and I thought perfect (what Miles thinks Wash is). LOL! The prompt word Pairs comes into play because Wash/Miles is a pair and Wash/Taylor is a pair that she wants to get together. Two pairs become one.


	2. Chapter 2

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar), Elizabeth, Jim, Reilly, Guzman, Ogawa, Malcolm

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles and some Jim/Elizabeth

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst/Crossover/Humor/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Language/Sexual Situations/Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Entire Fic = Miles and Taylor struggle for Wash's approval, but she wants them to all play nicely together…in bed. This Chapter = It focuses on Wash's recovery with Miles spending time with Wash and causing angsty problems for Taylor.

**A/N:** Before fic = Miles returned with Jim when he comes back from 2149, then rescues Wash from Lucas who only pretended to kill her. In this fic, Wash and Taylor are not together from the start of the fic. Miles sacrifices his entire life to leave Pandora and go to TN to save his brother from PGroup. Now, he is fighting against a corp that is similar to the one he just worked for, so now he knows how it feels to go native and get lost in the woods. It has changed him, and even Taylor sees it. But, he still has anger issues when he is on a mission. LOL! Guess who his mission is?

**The Gate:**

"Medic." Miles did not give a damn what his name was at this point. "Check her pulse again and make sure she's getting enough oxygen."

He almost added if she stopped breathing so would the medic. He did not say it, but he fully intended to follow through if it happened because he thought the medic was useless. His aggressive tendencies were kicking in because she was at risk yet again on his watch.

Wash had woken about thirty minutes ago and had been fine for about five minutes then she slumped over unconscious. The medic told Miles that using meds to wake her up could cause more damage, and they needed to wait for a full scan because he could not determine the drug used on her.

He confirmed both pulse and O2 levels…again noticing that the retired military man watched him as if he were planning his death. He would have felt safer if a Slasher were in the vehicle with him.

They entered the gate and detoured to the left heading straight for the infirmary.

Miles grumbled, "That's one big damn welcoming party. They're everywhere and lining the entire way. They're blocking the damn road slowing us down."

Reilly shook her head. "They can't help it. We lost a lot of people, and she's been brought back from the dead, so to speak."

Miles lifted Wash into his arms and held her waiting for the vehicle to stop, so he could carry her into the infirmary. "I lost people on Pandora every damn day. I know their loss. Every single man and woman that dropped dead was my fault if it was an attack or their own stupidity of forgetting the dangers of the wildlife there. But, if even one of these idiots falls in front of the transport slowing us down even more, I swear I'll get out and break their legs if the vehicles don't do it first."

No one spoke or even contemplated it.

The medic openly shook at this point as he remembered Miles always seemed to go out of his way to do just that to any of the Phoenix Group that got in his way during the fighting over a week ago. He came across Miles during the fighting OTG just seconds after he used his gun to cut across a Phoenix soldier's legs completely severing them from his body. He remembered Miles smiling evilly telling the medic not to bother that he had broken the guys' legs. Now, the medic knew what Miles meant by a broken leg, and so did everyone else.

Miles contemplated how letting her get a shower and even his delay inside the compound added to the time it was taking to get her to the doctor. Things did not seem that dire then, but they were now.

_Mercy and kindness are weaknesses that kill you. _ Miles reminded himself of what he chanted to himself almost hourly on Pandora after he got the scars on his scalp and face. He had felt sorry for the young female Omaticaya who stumbled across them, and he instructed his men not to shoot her. He had tried to just scare her off instead not wanting to kill one of their children. She almost killed him cutting down on his head to the point of cracking his skull with her weapon.

He had stopped chanting it once he arrived at Terra Nova, but now with Wash dying in his arms he started saying it again. He felt responsible because of the time he wasted. He wondered if this was how his brother felt holding his wife in her dying moment believing it had been his fault as well. He pushed back the thought determining not to concede to the thought.

Reilly and Guzman slowly put their hands to their weapons wondering how the Commander would react to them shooting his brother to save said stupid civilian if one fell. They fully believed him. Anyone would have been foolish not to.

Guzman used his com to order his men to push the civilians back. It did not work fast enough because they were back in the crowd. He kept trying to coordinate them, while he was upset with himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Miles closed his eyes feeling the slight weight of Wash in his arms. If she died now with him getting her this close to a doctor, he contemplated how psychotic he would get on the Phoenix Group. He pictured himself literally bathing in their blood. They would wish for the Carno Charge instead of him.

Wash's safety was objective one and happiness was objective two. They combined to make his new mission, and he would not fail at whatever cost.

"Drive faster. Push them out of the way if you have to. Hell, run them down. They should know better than to stand in the Gawd! Damn! Road!" When he did not feel the vehicle accelerate he opened his eyes as his voice boomed out, "Are you listening to me?"

He almost let go of Wash to grab the driver by the arm and threaten to kill her or toss her out of the vehicle and drive himself if she did not drive faster when a sound stopped him.

"Nathan, you wooon't hurt the Terranovans, sso ssshut up. You're making mmmy head and chest hurt with..." Wash whispered to him.

He breathed in deeply as her voice faded, and her eyes closed again.

The medic jumped forward and ran a scan. "Her pulse is weaker. It's dropping even more."

Miles glanced between Reilly and Guzman. "She could die any second. Get them the fuck out of the road or I will. Seconds count!"

The wildness in his eyes propelled Reilly forward. She pulled open the gun hatch at the top and stood up then pointed her gun out firing several times straight up into the air.

Guzman yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Reilly watched the people running in fear out of the road and Guzman's men move into position to keep them back.

She closed the hatch feeling the vehicle speed up. She remembered hearing Taylor say that once his brother was on a mission, that he would do anything possible or impossible to complete it down to his last breath. "Saving lives, Sir."

They quickly made it to their destination due to Reilly's stunt, and they heard the Commander shouting before they even got the door open, "Why the hell are you firing?"

Miles climbed out with an unconscious Wash in his arms and ran toward the building. "She's dying in my arms damn it."

Taylor's face drained of color as he followed. He blinked once then turned to Guzman at they got to the door. "Get these people out of here. Now. Miles straight in to the back. Medical team is waiting. They have been working with the scans the medic sent ahead."

Miles laid her gently on the infirmary bed and backed away as the medical staff swarmed her.

Taylor gripped his arm to pull him out. He would not budge. Several medical personnel practically tripped over him trying to complete tasks.

Taylor gripped harder, "You're getting in the way slowing them down. I trust them with my own life. Let them do their jobs."

Miles only registered the part of him slowing them down from saving her, and he let Taylor pull him from the room. "Yeah."

**An Hour Later:**

Taylor stood facing the room that they had Wash in. He had his hands gripped so tight that he was sure he would leave bruises. When he noticed, he released his hands and decided to force himself to sit down. His left eye was twitching uncontrollably.

Miles had no such intention. He was stomping back and forth behind Taylor. The medical staff and patients gave him a wide birth as he stomped around with no one or nothing to direct his frustrated energy at. He looked like he was going to tear down a wall any minute or at least punch one again.

Nurse Jess Ogawa exited the room and walked up to Taylor, "She's stable."

Taylor put his arm out knowing that Miles was only a second away from marching up into Ogawa's personal space and barking an order at her.

When Miles was stopped by banging into Taylor's arm that kept pressing back against him, his nose flared, and his body vibrated with aggravation.

Ogawa stepped back…twice.

Taylor's voice projected iced over steal, "Colonel Miles Taylor…stand down."

Miles kept pushing as if oblivious to Taylor pressing and leaning into it.

"I am the Commander of this colony, and you will stand down. That's an order, Marine."

His brother stopped pushing on his arm and stood still. Some of the wildness left his cobalt blue eyes.

Ogawa moved closer to Taylor on his side away from Miles. "Dr. Shannon is still keeping a close eye on her. There was some new chemical drug they gave her that is not in our database. It kills if a dose is not given ever so often. She was almost gone when she got here, but…" She noticed that Miles and Taylor's lower eyelids were starting to twitch very noticeably, "Well, you don't need all that. Bottom line is we have a synthetic, and we are slowly going to start giving her smaller and smaller doses to wean her off. It might take a day or two. She's conscious again, but the effects of the drugs are still making it hard for her to focus."

Miles nodded appreciating her efficiency. He tried to convince himself that the primary goal of his mission objective was completed for the day, so that he could start to calm down. It only half way worked, because he took care of objective one, but not the second one, which was her happiness.

Taylor leaned forward closing the distance, "Injuries?"

"We healed the burn marks and decreased the bruising till it is hardly visible anymore." Ogawa spoke in a lower volume because Taylor was.

Miles pushed against Taylor and dropped his voice as well, "Bruising and burns mainly covered her arms and abdomen and there was one bad one on her hip, but what about any other traumas…where there any signs of…" He let his voice drop off, and he lowered his eyes over Ogawa's body then back.

Taylor watched him wondering how he knew exactly where the marks were then caught what he was asking. It had never even crossed his mind because he never thought her captor capable of something like that. He reminded himself that her captor was capable of a lot of things he did not originally think he would be. He felt anger rising at the mere thought of it...at the thought that her captor might have let his men have a go at her just to spite him.

She visibly shivered at the movement of Miles eyes, and it took a moment after that to catch on. "Oh, no. No sign of se…ummm trauma. No. Nothing like that. She's perfectly fine there. I mean. The answer is no."

Ogawa felt flustered from being half afraid and half attracted to Miles. She was also feeling feverish because of Taylor's proximity and protectiveness toward her. She had always thought Taylor was protective of women and that he was more capable than any man in existence, so that combination to her that made him the hottest man in the colony. Both of them standing there…the fierce dominate warrior and the wickedly sensual Commander, just about melted her into the floor.

Taylor and Miles visibly relaxed. Taylor nodded at her.

Medical personnel started to file out of the room.

Ogawa saw that both men were about to enter the room, "She asked if Nathan could get her something to eat. Dr. Shannon said that soup would be ok. Nothing spicy."

"On it." Miles turned and strode out. He was on to his second mission objective and felt calmer already.

Taylor tipped his head, "Nathan Kingsley is dead. He died about a year ago."

Ogawa took a deep breath, "I know. It's the drugs."

**Infirmary the Next Day:**

Taylor strode in first thing in the morning to see if Wash was making any progress. Ogawa tried to inspect his wound, but he brushed her off. He desperately wanted to confess his feelings for her, but wanted to make sure the drugs were out of her system first.

Taylor beamed with excitable energy as he entered the doorway only to be greatly disappointed when he heard what she said.

"Nathan. Youuu grew out your beard aaagain. Wait. You never cut it. I'm getting got yesss got confused. I know you are youuuu." Wash smiled at him affectionately.

Taylor looked to the nurse in the room, "You're still dosing her?"

"You're ssstill pretending I'm not in the room while youuuu talk about me." Wash raised her eyebrows at him.

The nurse shook her head yes.

"We need to talk, but later. I'll check on you after lunch." Taylor held her gaze then left. He had tried to convey his feelings in his eyes, but in her drugged state she missed it.

Miles entered just in time to see Taylor go into Wash's room. He scowled and went to Ogawa for an update.

Miles had just gone to each person who was in the transport and apologized for the way he had acted. He did not half because he knew he did not want them leery of him and half because Taylor ordered him too, so he was feeling put out. The medic had actually pissed himself before Miles could explain that he was the one apologizing.

Miles watched Wash's adoration for Taylor, but Taylor did not notice it. It made Miles smile because he thought Taylor was an idiot where Wash was concerned. He had no idea his brother had a blind spot, and it was all the better for him. He looked at Wash and saw that nothing was wrong with her that she was just speaking freely.

Taylor left and went to Ogawa to get his side inspected after all.

Miles maneuvered around the room as to not draw his brother's attention then slid into Wash's room feeling sneaky.

Wash blinked and scrunched her face at him.

"What Lovely?" Miles inched forward then stopped.

"It'sss ok. I'm on drugsss not in a time looop like I thought lassst night when you brought mmmmme sssoup. I'm on half sssstrength of the drugsss." Wash stammered out as her eyes focused in and out.

He inched forward again and whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nathan's brother. Youuu look like Nathan did whennn…" Her voice trailed and she appeared lost for a moment. "…we got here. Sshorter hair, no faccce hair…kind'a bigger. Youuu have a tattoo on one arm and ssscars on the other. Most people donnn't have ssscars. You're not him, but looook like him."

"Do I?" As far as he was concerned, she was complimenting his muscular frame and calling Taylor smaller than him. He wondered if she liked the scar on his bicep and the one on his shoulder because her eyes danced over them hungrily. He was thankful he only had his tank and vest on and not a shirt that with sleeves that would have covered them. He made a mental note of the intel.

Miles remembered thinking when he arrived that his brother's movements were more flexible then before and something about the less bulky frame and the facial hair made him look better than him. It had aggravated Miles instantly. Now, he grinned knowing it might work in his own favor with Wash.

"Yesss." She locked her dark eyes on his when he got very close. His eyes made her think of the blue of an ocean storm. His were a little darker that Taylor's.

"I think you look damn sexy in that orangey top. Tell me what you want. More soup or something else?" His deep voice reverberated approval as he recognized it as the same color as the dragon he had painted on his C-21 Dragon Assault Gunship he had on Pandora. He regretted loosing it when he left, but he decided watching her smile form that he had gained a real life dragon that was just as devastating and dangerous.

Miles pressed his advantage even knowing she was on drugs. He was never known for being a gentleman.

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks showed signs of a flush as she smiled. Her bio regulator showed her heart rate increased, but stayed within safe levels. An alarm was set if it escalated too dangerously high.

Wash's dark eyes became hooded as she tipped her head inviting him for a kiss as she reached up and pulled down on his vest. "Nathan. I need youuu. It's gone far beyonnnd wanting."

Miles could not resist her invitation as he fell forward into her eyes. He held his lips a mere inch from hers feeling her breath. To him, she was completely intoxicating as the cognac that colored her eyes. He knew he was not what she wanted or was saying she needed, but he wanted to give Nathan to her through him if it was possible.

He wanted to give her what she said she needed even if it was not him.

Miles whispered to her while gripping the side of the bed with both hands, "I want to know you. Who you are. I've never wanted something like that before. It's becoming my mission. You're…becoming my mission."

Wash smiled as she watched the slight look of confusion play on his face. She tipped her jaw up to him getting their lips even closer, "Youuu know me."

He caught the glint of gold in her left eye before she closed them and pressed their lips together for the first time. The warm feel of his lips caused her skin to tingle as she believed Nathan had finally given in to her, but her mind kept trying to remind her it was not Nathan. She pushed at it trying to ignore it. She so desperately needed to feel his body touching hers in some way.

The belief that he was Nathan had taken over as she parted her lips and flashed her eyes open to see him.

Miles had already closed his eyes savoring the texture of her soft lips exploring his. Her tongue dared out tracing his lips before he parted for her. His heart was thundering within his chest as if he was in a flat out run, and his hard length strained against his pants as if trying to find her. A low growl escaped his lips.

Wash's body vibrated with his growl, and she tried to pull him into her bed as her honeyed voice flowed over his body tempting him almost beyond sanity. "Nathan. Please. Take your clothes off."

That snapped him out of his trance as he gripped the bed harder as to not allow her to pull him on top of her. He knew she was still on the drug, and he would not let anything go beyond a kiss because of it.

"Wash, I'm Miles." He knew that would stop her from going too far even though his body demanded that they did.

"Miles?" Her mind reached trying to make sense then remembered him releasing her from the chain and the song she sang while in the Rover.

He had explained last night that he was the one that got her out not Nathan. "Yessss, Miles from nowhere. I remember. You sssaved me…carried me out, and I sssang on you." She remembered sitting in his lap and the way he held onto her during the drive.

Wash reluctantly let go of his vest as she eased back onto the pillow.

Miles shook his head yes contemplating that she was right. He was from nowhere. But now he was somewhere unexpected. He found his sense of being and purpose within another person…within her eyes. She calmed his cold heartless beast inside, and fired up everything that made him a man.

"Sssorry, I thought you were him just now sssaying that to me. I got mixed up…again." Wash put a hand to her forehead and peered away from him as if trying to concentrate past the fog.

Her hand floated down to her lips, and she took on a dreamily aroused expression again. She was so elated when she thought it was Nathan, but did not exactly mind when she remembered it was Miles because he looked so much like Nathan.

It had been over a year since Wash had kissed someone, and she wanted him to kiss her again even knowing who he was. The yearning for physical contact had tormented her before, but him being so close knowing she would grab at him and he would not stop her was almost irresistible.

"Don't be sorry Lovely. You can pretend I'm him if you want as long as you talk to me or kiss me again." Miles understood that she did not exactly want him, but wanted Taylor. He did not know if her forgetting who he was really was all the drugs or that she had just needed Taylor for so long that she wanted to be fooled by him.

It made him sad and angry at the same time, and he was not use to duality, so he felt confused.

Thunder sounded outside causing Wash's eyes to flick up to the ceiling. She could hear the rain falling on the building in little splatters then a downpour started.

Miles scrutinized her closely and wondered what she was thinking as he kept the right side of his face slightly turned away from her as to not give her full access to the sight of his scars on his face and head. He believed doing so helped with the illusion of Nathan.

Wash's attention went back to him where he was standing on her right side. "Why did youuu let me kissss you?"

Miles did not even filter his words, "I need to kiss you, and you need to kiss him."

"But, knowing I think of himmm...why? Why do you neeeeed to? Lotsss of other womennn around. You want hissss things?"

"I don't know why, but I have to give you what you need. It's not a choice. And, no. I don't care about the other women, and I don't want his things. You are not one of his things anyway." He watched her like and dislike his answer.

"Yesss, I'm not hisss." She turned from him as her whiskey eyes lowered in defeat. "He doesnnn't want mme."

"I want you to be mine. I want to be yours." Miles wished now that he had not started talking and had given in more to her earlier. He did not want to see her appearing so sad and forlorn. He had never really cared about the feelings of others and found it a weakness when others did, but now he understood it. Her sadness drew him in till he could almost feel it himself. He watched her now feeling physical pain.

Wash turned back to him stared into his eyes for a while letting herself think about Nathan till her mind was almost tricked in her drugged state. She wondered why Miles would even give a damn about her, but saw on his face that he was reacting to her sorrow. She let her thoughts go as she gave in. It was like falling into a daydream.

He could see the drugs still working in her gaze as they went in and out of focus from time to time.

She spoke quietly, "You nnnever told me why?" It had been something she had asked him in hundreds of dreams.

"Why what?" He kept his volume low as not to break the trance wondering who she was talking to him or his brother.

"After we were hhhere in Terra Nova, I ssstripped naked while you watched like youuuu wanted to eat mmme alive. I tried to kissss you, and you ssaid no. You ordered mmme to put my clothessss back on. You left and nnnever talked to mmme about it. Why?"

"Because I'm stupid." Miles smiled at her relishing calling his brother stupid for committing such a crime. He pictured her body moving to a provocative song, and he had to hold himself back from her.

"That'ssss what I thhhhhhought." Wash actually giggled.

Miles bathed in the sound and drowned in her cognac colored eyes that had filled his dreams the entire night. He believed they were so much more splendid in person than in his dreams. He had even mixed some cream in his coffee trying to match the color, but failed because not many things held that exact hue.

Taylor jumped down from the bed he was on even though he did not have his shirt on yet and stomped over to see his younger brother smiling and leaning over Wash. He had never in all his years of knowing her heard her giggle, and he knew his brother was the cause of it.

Taylor gripped his arm and pulled him back meeting him face to face keeping his voice low so no one would hear. "Leave her alone. She's drugged up."

"Perfect time to gain usable intel." Mile's voice was low.

"Perfect time to gain a broken jaw." Taylor countered getting really aggravated because he did not want Miles poking around in her mind when she was not herself. He did not want Miles taking advantage of her as he seemed to with other women.

"Perfect time to get a broken leg." Miles did not back down, and their voices started to get louder. Miles was upset with Taylor for stopping Wash's happy laughter. His thinking became darker as he thought of how much happiness Taylor had denied her. He grit his teeth thinking Taylor was doing it again.

Elisabeth strode over and folded her arms. "Excuse me. Do either of you think this is remotely appropriate considering where you are? And no talk of broken legs from you, I know what that means."

Ogawa went to Wash and gave her a sedative then quickly left.

Taylor huffed out a breath standing down and moved his head quickly about an inch to one side.

Elizabeth took that for a no.

Elizabeth directed her Chief Physician glair at Miles. "Do you?"

Miles opened his mouth for a vulgar remark when Jim walked over giving his hard cop stare. He moved as if to stand in front of her while watching Miles. "Is there a problem?"

Elizabeth stopped him with her voice, but did not look at Jim, "Not sure. Are we going to have a problem?"

She was still looking at Miles, but was a little upset at him for interrupting. She was use to dealing with this type of thing in the past at the hospital.

She had not however noticed what Jim and Taylor had already noticed. There was no handling a man like Miles. Nothing you would say could deter him from what he wanted to do, but you might give him a better target or objective, which was what Taylor was aiming for.

In the matter of a couple of seconds, Miles glanced seeing the wedding ring on her finger then glanced from Elizabeth to Jim and tipped an eyebrow.

Jim nodded his head up slightly.

It was confirmed. Elizabeth was Jim's woman, and Miles liked Jim hence he would not step on her toes or threaten to bash her head into a wall. Besides, he knew she was the one responsible for bringing Wash back. He knew it must have taken exceptional still to bring her back so quickly from the state she was in.

Miles relaxed his facial features and addressed Elizabeth. "I retrieved her. I feel responsible for her now."

Elizabeth responded in a clipped detached fashion that showed none of her typical compassionate demeanor, "I'm treating her and Commander Taylor, so I AM responsible for them. Out there, you men can do whatever you like biased on however you feel. While you are in here, my word sets the rules for keeping the patients alive. You will obey the rules. Rule number one…don't upset the patients lying in beds who are on strong dugs because elevated heart rate can kill them. So in summary stop this or it might kill her then you can feeeeel responsible for that."

The muscles in Miles neck jumped for a second. He pondered if he had fought it out with Taylor, would it have caused her heart to give out because of the drugs she was on. He did not know for sure. He wondered if he had just almost killed her, and he was thankful for Elizabeth's clear head and guts to come confront him. He wanted her on his side if he was laying in one of these beds.

Jim and Taylor went to talk to stop her at the same time, but she held her hands up at them. "Have I said something incorrect so far?"

They shook here heads no stunned at the way she was acting.

"Then don't interrupt me." She went back to looking at Miles who was no longer humoring her, but listening this time. "Rule number two…you save people out there doing your part. You bring them here for me to do my part. I trust you to do your duty out there, and you trust me to do my job in here. And, I can assure you I'm as good at my job as you are at yours."

Miles had read her file and knew it was not a boast, and given his recent activities she was probably better at hers right now. If anything happened to Wash in the future or to him or this brother for that matter, this would be the person responsible for putting their bodies back together. And he knew, he could not ask for anyone better. He reminded himself again that he wanted her on his side.

Miles risked a slight smile because he was dealing with a civilian, "Fair enough. I'll try to follow the rules. What about rule number three? There're always at least three."

Elizabeth returned to her usual personable self and raised her eyebrows, "I'm saving the third for the next time you come in."

"The next time I come in?"

"Yes. It's inevitable around here." She smiled glancing at Taylor's side where the bandage was still showing because he did not have his shirt on yet then to Jim who still had a mark on his forehead. "Yes. The next time I will introduce rule number three."

"Which is?" He genuinely wanted to know, and it showed on his face.

Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear then answered, "When you come in shot up bleeding all over my floor or cut up holding your intestines in with your hands, I will enforce rule number three…doooo as you are told."

Miles barked out in laughter to his genuine reaction to Elizabeth's words and the way she said it.

Elizabeth walked over to Wash and Elizabeth giggled at him while Wash closed her eyes lightly giggling with Elizabeth.

Taylor and Jim's jaws dropped at the sight of Miles and the women.

Jim still watched thinking how stupid he was to think that he was coming to Elizabeth's rescue. He felt more worried now that Miles might try to take her from him because he now looked at her like she was fascinating.

Taylor made himself close his mouth seeing that Jim felt no such compulsion. He had only very rarely seen his brother laugh, let alone a belly laugh on top of Wash giggling like like like his brain could not come up with a word…like like a girl. He also felt worried that the virile man might try to interest Wash romantically. He wished Wash was more coherent, so he could ask what they talked about. All of the possibilities were making him crazy.

Miles calmed down then spoke, "Wash. You're in good hands. Go to sleep. I'll see you after a while with some more soup. And Jim," He slapped Jim on the back causing him to almost stumble, "You're a lucky man. Keep an eye on her."

He winked at Elizabeth then left completely ignoring Taylor.

Jim glanced at Elizabeth and tipped his head.

She grabbed him and kissed him, "Don't be silly. He's like that with all the women. Go on."

Jim smiled at her playfully, "Is that you enforcing rule number three?"

"Keep it up and I will introduce rule number four. No kissing." Elizabeth pushed at him in good humor.

Taylor did not interrupt as he started thinking about his brother leaning over Wash. His mind said kissing, but he kept saying to his self that Miles and Wash were not that he was just whispering and smiling at her.

Jim raised an eyebrow still gripping her arm, "I think you need to tell him that rule not me."

Malcolm walked into the room and saw Elizabeth and Jim acting cute together. His face cringed.

Taylor glanced at Malcolm thinking that he needed to stop watching Elizabeth and find his own woman.

"Keep it up and see what happens." She whispered to Jim in a threat.

Jim whispered back in a deeper voice, "I do keep it up…that's why you should not introduce rule number four to me."

Malcolm glanced away then turned and left knowing all about rule number four, which had been introduced to him a week after Elizabeth got here.

"Jim." She slapped his arm afraid that Taylor might have heard him. "Go on now." Then she whispered even quieter with a spark in her eyes, "Naughty."

Taylor waited for them to finish playing, so he could talk to Elizabeth. He stopped himself twice from calling to her.

"Sorry about that. Ok. The drugs in her system should be out by dinner…" Elizabeth continued with going over her condition.

"If we upset her by fighting, she really could have died?"

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed with no hint of deception.

Taylor blanched.

Elizabeth could not help filling him in. "The chance of it happening was .1 percent, which is almost none, but we don't like taking changes with patients. Now do we?"

Taylor smiled at her with his eyes dancing. "You handled him."

"No, I presented facts that would make him want to actively do as I say." Elizabeth responded primly then smiled.

"Is Jim aware of your…presenting skills?"

"No, so lets keep it that way. A girl needs a few secrets."

Taylor nodded his head. "I agree. I swear you happily surprise me all the time. I don't care if Miles said it first. Jim really is a lucky man."

Elizabeth walked away feeling bombarded by all of the Taylor men appraisals for the day and wondered what Wash was in for when the drugs cleared her system. "Lucky girl."

"I second that." Ogawa commented then giggled quietly followed by Elizabeth who then cleared her throat. They got back to work.

Taylor went back to Wash who was now asleep.

He heard giggling again, but it was in the other room. He pondered darkly that it was probably in regards to his brother not knowing that at least half of it was directed at him.

He peered at her sleeping form thinking about what Elizabeth said about a girl having secrets, and he thought about all the giggling. He wondered if he had not turned Wash down years ago, would she giggle for him.

He determined he would try what Elizabeth had done with Miles. He would come up with facts that would keep Miles wanting to be away from Wash, but nothing came to mind.

He brooded for about fifteen minutes till an incident from the past popped into his mind. Miles would not mess with a woman who was already taken. He might flirt, but that was it.

The reasons Taylor had for turning her down the last time were still relevant. She was much younger, his subordinate, and had been a friend of his wife. He was thankful now that he never explained it to her. He would have to come up with another reason. He guessed he could blame Hope Plaza somehow, but he knew in the end he would have to explain the truth to her.

He stopped himself telling himself maybe he only wanted her now because his brother wanted her. It was not the truth, and he knew it. He had started liking Wash about three years after his wife had passed. He just kept fighting against it and now that was the only thing he knew how to do after years and years of it. He did not know how to stop fighting against it, but he knew he would have to now find a way.

When he thought she was dead, it had almost killed him as well. He had spent the first few nights staring into the camp fire picturing her eyes knowing he would never see them again. He had also sat there reminding himself of all the reasons why he could not simply end his own life. His heart clenched even now remembering the amount of pain and anguish that twisted in his body threatening to steal his sanity.

He spent the next twenty minutes just watching her breathe in and out as hope filled his heart.

**A/N:** Miles tirade…check. Wash being ok…check. Wash/Miles first kiss…checky check. Elizabeth and Jim goodness…check. Taylor thankful she is alive and hopes for the future…double check. Elizabeth handling Miles…priceless. What do you think? I think it is just about time for smut and angst. :) Blue Ocean Storm by Liubamir on Deviant Art … is Mile's eyes when Wash looked into them.


	3. Chapter 3

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 3: Reassessment**

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar), Ogawa, Jim, Elizabeth

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles and some Jim/Elizabeth

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst/Crossover/Humor/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Language/Sexual Situations/Violence/Peep-Show

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Entire Fic = Miles and Taylor struggle for Wash's approval, but she wants them to all play nicely together…in bed. This Chapter = It focuses on Miles being able to read Wash, and her reassessing the situation after the drugs wear off. Elizabeth has a problem with Jim thinking that the vid he just watched of Miles naked with her and Ogawa in the room is some type of homemade porn. Josh is blinded by it. Miles just wants to get back to Wash.

**A/N:** Before fic = Miles returned with Jim when he comes back from 2149, then rescues Wash from Lucas who only pretended to kill her. I listened to a lot of music making this. Prompts: Keep, Show, Happiness from Mercscilla…Rivalry, History and Awkward from Bellakitse…Frack, Scream from Morganel…Forget from Bellebby. I will use these prompts again for the next chapter as well.

**Infirmary the Next Day:**

"Liz said you're gettin' out soon." Miles had tried to get Elizabeth to let her out last night, but it did not work.

Wash did not respond, but checked her glass that she was sipping from. She did not want Miles here in the room. Him being there meant that Taylor would stay away.

She felt guilty about feeling that way given the fact that Miles was the one responsible for saving her from whatever Lucas had planned for. She had thanked Miles again this morning, and it was lunch time now. He had stayed since then.

She glanced up a moment and nodded, "Thanks."

Ogawa walked by glancing in seeing that Wash's demeanor seemed kind of awkward in a way that had not been apparent the day before. She wondered if Miles gave up on pursuing Wash then he might notice her. Miles moved closer to Wash with an intense expression of interest.

Ogawa whispered to herself and heard it echoed by two other nurses, "Damn it." The women glanced at each other stunned knowing that they were all thinking the same thing. He was a taken man if Wash knew it or not.

Miles hated down to his bones that as the drugs left her system she spoke to him less and less. She was shutting off in the same way that he knew he himself would shut off. She was right in front of him, but he felt as if she were a thousand miles away.

"Wash?" Miles risked speaking to her.

She did not grace him with her whiskey eyes, but kept inspecting her glass. "What?"

"Are you afraid to look at me?" His voice was quiet and deep as he inched forward to the side of her bed.

Her eyes flashed up at him in anger at the implication. "Afraid of you? Did Ogawa slip you some of that drug?"

She chuckled at her own joke then looked away.

Miles knew this was an act. He had seen what a vivacious and free person she was on the inside, so her mask was transparent to him. He knew her joke was to distract him and put him off, but he knew from the way her fingers played with the glass that she wanted to grab his vest again.

Miles could almost feel her lips pressing to his as she took another sip. He knew now that she used other things in place of what she wanted when she thought she could not have it.

He thought he should risk it and made a statement, "You thought about grabbing my vest. Now, you're thinkin' about kissing me again."

Wash barely got the fluid down without spitting it out. Instant panic flooded her system, and her bio sensor went up. She had no idea how he was reading her mind. No one would have guessed it not even Taylor.

Miles smiled watching the monitor on her heart accelerate. He decided to use one of her favorite words from when she was drugged against her. "Why?"

She turned to him trying not to show that she was now feeling unsettled at his accurate assumptions about her. She used his words back at him. "Why what?"

He kept watching her trying to get her to guess and read him.

Wash scrutinized him seeing him tip his eyebrow and the side of his mouth twitched. She now knew he was asking why she was not kissing him. She cussed in her own mind hating that she knew what he was thinking. She had no idea how they had become so good at reading each other in such a short time.

Wash took a breath, "You're not him even if you look like him. So no more kissing. Shouldn't have happened to start with. Let's just forget it. Ok?"

"Not if you're going to keep drinking from that glass like you want to lick my lips again. If you're going to make out with the glass pretending its Nathan, then why not just kiss me pretending. Bet I'm a better kisser than the glass."

She could not help smiling at that. Her eyes even glinted in the light and danced for a moment.

He knew if they had this conversation yesterday that he would have been able to hear her laugh in reply instead of the smile. He was going to take what he could get.

"Since you know all about me, why don't you tell me about you Miles." Wash used his name on purpose.

Miles knew she wanted him to talk as himself and to feed information to her, so that she could use it to distinguish him as Miles in her mind and not as a possible Nathaniel. He decided the less he said about himself the better.

"Nothing much to know that's not in my file. I'm guessing you read it this morning and know me better than me." Miles knew they would be by in about an hour to review Wash and let her leave, so she was his captive till then.

"No, I'm not. I could tell you to leave at any time." Wash folded her arms not knowing that it only caused her to press on her breasts and display her cleavage even more. She had assessed his demeanor and knew what he was thinking. She did not like that he knew that she had read his file that morning, and she wondered if he saw the file was opened or if he read it on her face.

Miles wondered how she was able to tell his thoughts from his face, so he paid close attention to the top of her shirt. "Back to flirting with me again."

"Flirting?"

"Yes, you point out that you want me to stay because you could have asked me to leave, but have not. Then, you practically lean forward and press your breasts together for me to look at. Flirting." Miles smiled folding his own arms. "This is me flexing my arms for you to look at them in return."

Wash tried to be upset with him, but couldn't manage it as she grazed her eyes over his right shoulder that had a circular scar then down to the gash across his bicep. She took another sip from her drink letting her tongue run across the rim for a moment picturing running her tongue across the mark on his bicep.

Her eyes lowered to his forearm to see a dramatic scar that seemed to have a pit in it. She flashed a micro expression of concern that was not lost on Miles. "Does that…hurt or bother you?"

"Sometimes." He was not willing to say more about his wounds or history.

Elizabeth walked in and checked on her vitals and reviewed that everything appeared to be fine for her to leave in about thirty minutes.

"Miles' scar on his right forearm hurts him. Can't you remove that one? You know Miles even in basic training they taught us to get our wounds properly healed or scar tissue can cause you to not be at your best in the field. You need that scar taken care of."

Elizabeth focused on him. She wondered how bad it was if Miles had told Wash that it hurt or bothered him. "Come on let's take care of it."

"It's fine." Miles took a deep breath not moving.

"Rule number three." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him then pointed to another room.

Miles flashed wicked anger at Wash like he was planning to get her back then left with Elizabeth.

Wash believed that was the closest thing he got to pouting and waited for the door to close before she jumped up grabbing her things and went to Ogawa to tell her Elizabeth said she could leave.

Elizabeth scanned Miles for any large scars or shrapnel. "Your hip and thy on the left side. Wait here. I have to get a nurse."

"Why?" Now he did feel like Wash asking her favorite word. He never asked people why before. He would do something or tell them no, but never why.

"You need to take your pants off." She went to the door and motioned to Ogawa who had just finished with Wash.

Wash waved bye to Elizabeth who nodded back.

Ogawa walked in, "What ya need?"

"He needs to take his pants off."

Ogawa turned to see Miles lying on the bio bed. "You want me to help him take his pants off?"

Elizabeth shook her head no knowing how the Taylor men cause women's brains to stop working.

"Only if you want to." He interjected.

Ogawa turned red and just stood there and watched him unto the dual buckle of his brown leather belt.

Miles actually smiled feeling like he might be getting better at this flirting thing.

Elizabeth bumped her, "No. None of that. Nurse Ogawa you know if a patient is partially undressed that there is to be a second person accompanying the physician. It's protocol. And, Miles I need to talk to you about rule number four after seeing you and Wash together yesterday."

Miles acted innocent of what she was accusing him of as he undid his pant's button and unzipped his pants.

Ogawa's eyes never strayed from his hands and her face turned redder. She tried to look away, but could not. Her mind kept chanting. Take it off! Take it off! Even hearing the buckle clinking and the zipper tantalized her senses. He was taking his time, and she did not mind. She just wished she could help him then help herself to a feel of him. She pictured straddling him and riding him hard while he grunts out his release under her.

Ogawa bit her bottom lip hungrily wishing for some alone time with Miles…yes her mind responded…ride him for miles.

He watched the beautifully curvy nurse fantasizing about him. He knew not too long ago he would have slapped his hands on his thighs and told her to climb on, but now…he just wanted Wash.

Miles thought he could try out what Wash did with him, and he pretended she was Wash. Instantly, Ogawa's features transformed into Wash making Miles hum with approval.

During Ogawa's fascination, there had been five nocks at the door of people needing to talk to Elizabeth. She knew they did not really need to talk to her, but had heard that Miles was stripping.

"Dr. Shannon, you're so popular and needed around here, just leave the door open. I'm not shy." Miles was still lying on the bed, but he lifted his hips and pulled his pants down off his hips. He then kicked off his pants.

Ogawa tipped her head to the side as she palpated the scar at the top of his hip and tried to run her hand over the side of his boxers to follow the pattern of the scar down to his inner thy. She was looking up at the scan, but moving her hand and making marks where the shrapnel showed.

Elizabeth was talking to a tech at the door about getting Miles' medical history when the tech dropped her jaw. She turned to see Ogawa in the same state taking her hands off of Miles' hip. Elizabeth's eyes then flashed to Miles' boxers.

His boxers did nothing to hide the fact that they were barely restraining his sizable erection that obviously wanted to come out and play. "Sorry about that Doc. Can't help itself, but respond to a beautiful woman's touch."

"Nurse Jess Ogawa?" Elizabeth accused.

"I didn't touch 'it'." Ogawa could not help referring to the hard protruding member with a waving flourish of her hand as she continued to stare at the outline of the 'it' wondering if she could come up with a plausible reason to ask him to take off his boxers.

"Close enough." Miles countered moving his hips slightly as he lay back fully.

Another nurse had walked up to the door. "How come Ogawa gets to play Vanna White?"

"I don't know who Vanna is, but no one is being her." Elizabeth turned back to the door to see three women standing there now.

One of the new additions was another patient. "All we need is some music and a vid recorder."

"Keep going take it all off." A fourth woman walked up with her com out playing some type of trance techno with a strong beat.

Elizabeth pushed the door shut to their protests of it not being fair.

"Real friendly around here. I see why Taylor likes it so much." Miles smiled and put his arms up behind his head after taking his shirt off.

Elizabeth did not know if she was going to scold him or laugh as she walked up to the bed seeing that Ogawa was done with all the preliminary prep work standing on the other side of the bed.

"Something for the pain?"

"No." Miles shook his head.

"I see the places marked for shrapnel on his hip here and his thy there." Elizabeth did not really want to know. "Are there any places…under the boxers?"

"Unfortunately, no." Ogawa did not notice she said that out loud till Miles chuckled.

Elizabeth pretended like she only heard the second word. "Alright."

Elizabeth picked up the placement wand to run it over his hip then his thy to extract the shrapnel. She had to concentrate as to not accidently let her hand bump into his hard protruding member that threatened to rip the seams of his boxers. She moved the wand over the two areas while Ogawa monitored the placement of the metal.

Once they were removed and the bleeding stopped, she made adjustment to the wand. "Ok, time to remove the scar."

Ogawa's eyes brightened, and she appeared about to faint. Her word came out very hurried and a little too loud for what the situation called for. "Take the boxers off."

He responded instantly before Elizabeth could hand him something to drape over his private areas.

Ogawa gasped dumbfounded by his perfection. The muscles in his chest, abs and arms flexed in unison as she moved. There was so much hotness, so her eyes darted all around trying to take it all in.

He lifted his hips higher than needed and pulled the bottom part down then lifted the waist band up and away then down releasing his rock hard shaft into her view. He lowered himself, and her eyes ran over all of his magnificence.

Elizabeth heard the door open to find all the women plus a few more had their coms out recording the now fully naked Miles Taylor between them.

She waved at Ogawa. "Drape something…over 'it'."

From the door Elizabeth heard, "Kicked us out because she wants to be Vanna."

Elizabeth strode to the door pushing the women out and shut the door behind her. "This is very inappropriate. I want all of you to delete those recordings this instant. And Skye that goes for you too."

Elizabeth discovered her fatal error in that moment of what she did forget. She had left Ogawa in the room with Miles and 'it'.

She went to go back in, but heard the recording playing. "I said delete it."

"Oh there's no deleting 'it'." One woman commented about Miles' thick long shaft.

Another chimed in. "You know. We can't keep calling it 'it'."

Yet another, "'It' needs a name."

The first woman continued, "Let's put 'it' up on the big screen at Boylan's and show everyone there. We can vote on names."

"I said to delete the recordings. Let me see your coms." Elizabeth stood her ground.

All of the women shook their heads yes because they had just messaged the vid to several people then deleted them on their coms. They were determined to keep the vid one way or the other.

She inspected each one to make sure there were no recordings showing. "Ok."

Elizabeth went in the room and shut the door again.

The women grouped together and left for Boylans. Minutes later the footage was up on the sizable screen in the center where Boylan had installed it the day before.

Jim and Josh walked into Boylans in time to see it showing Elizabeth and Ogawa in a room with a very naked Miles with music playing. It appeared very much like naughty nurses gone wild porn.

Josh yelled out with both hands over his eyes. "FRACK! OH MY GAAAAAWWWD It hurts. I'm blind! What the hell?"

Jim's jaw dropped then looked at Elizabeth being in the room. He pulled his son out of the bar, "Take the evening and night off work and just go stay home with your sisters."

Elizabeth shut the door to see Ogawa slowly draping Miles who watched the nurse as if she were deranged.

Elizabeth stood there for a while completely lost for words. "For gawd's sake, you don't have to tuck 'it' in for a nap."

"I told her I'm fine and all she says is yes." Miles raised his eyebrows.

Ogawa pulled her hands back slowly while purring at him. "You are."

"Thank you. I guess."

"That's enough. Lets just get it off." Elizabeth walked to the bed completely frustrated with everyone.

Ogawa's eyes widened. "Finally."

"No touching! That's not what I meant. I did not mean get 'it' off but it." She pointed to the scar on his hip that traced down to his thy.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "I'm not really into group things anyway. I prefer one on one."

Miles chuckled, "Strangely enough I am finding I prefer that more and more."

"Ok, now as I said before, lets get it off."

Jim chose that exact moment to open the door and hear her last sentence. "There will be no getting off. Rule number five for patients."

"Number five is no sex? What's number four?" Miles inquired.

"Yes, none with patients. And four is kissing. No kissing patients." Ogawa offered very quickly.

"Jim you're not allowed to barge in rooms without knocking." Elizabeth scolded.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Miles asked wanting to get back to Wash.

"No." Jim answered.

"Ok. I need my clothes." He undraped himself.

Elizabeth re-draped him. "I'm not done with you yet. Stay still."

He did because he was not sure what else to do.

Jim's eyebrows scrunched together even tighter. "Well, you're not allowed to break rule number five."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "I'm not breaking rule number five. No one is breaking rule number five."

Jim glanced at her lips then to the drape and back. "Oooooor rule number four."

"No one is going to break rule number four. Besides what makes you think I want to make out with him? You're just being silly now." Elizabeth countered.

Ogawa scowled because of her first sentence, "Damn."

"Not making out." Jim interjected.

"That doesn't even make sense." It took Elizabeth a moment to see that kissing did not necessarily mean on the lips. "Ok, stop this right now. You are being very ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Your son and I just went to Boylans to see some home vid made of all three of you in here."

"I told them to delete it." Elizabeth practically stomped her foot.

Jim gaped in astonishment. "Well, they didn't. Several voted for Mr. Happiness. They decided to name it Thor for gawd's sake! They're singing drunken songs about swinging the Thor hammer."

Ogawa giggled feeling drunk herself and knew where she was going at end of shift in two hours.

Miles had enough and stood up to put his clothing back on. No one but Ogawa noticed he left the room to go back to Wash.

His blood turned to ice when he found her room empty. His new mission objective was to find her.

**A/N:** I made a few changes, so I reloaded it. I split this chapter in half because I could not help finding a way to work 'it' into his chapter. The part where he catches up with her is as lengthy as his magnificence, so I think it deserved its own chapter. I will add in all the extras I talked to people about next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been messaging me about the fic! *sends hugs via Taylor and Miles to the readers* I watched Avatar again before writing this chapter even thought this fic is before Avatar and because he is here the movie will never happen. If you have not watched Avatar, go watch IT. Hehehehe I need sleep, because I think I got carried away by 'it' and by Wash making out with her glass. Night.


	4. Chapter 4

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 4: Reveal **

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar), Jim, Guzman

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst(lots of it)/Crossover/Humor(not as much)/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Language/Sexual Situations/Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Entire Fic = Miles and Taylor struggle for Wash's approval, but she wants them to all play nicely together…in bed. This Chapter = Miles goes after and finds Wash. He reveals himself to her and asks her to accept him as a fake Nathan. She is stuck by his honest emotions toward her that he needs her as much as she needs Taylor. *smut…finally*

**A/N:** Before fic = Miles returned with Jim when he comes back from 2149, then rescues Wash from Lucas who only pretended to kill her. I listened to a lot of music making this and included it. Miles' theme song for this is "Love Song". Prompts: Keep, Show, Happiness from Mercscilla…Rivalry, History and Awkward from Bellakitse, Forget from Bellebby. I used these prompts this chapter for different reasons this time.

A/N: Update – When you see this, it means the song is playing: "…words…" With song LoveSong while they dance, Miles is murmuring the words. The very next song, Wash is whispering the words. These are the only times they are saying words along with the music.

**Outside the Infirmary:**

Miles stepped out of the infirmary to see dark clouds raining down waterfalls on the colony, and he did not care about the weather in the slightest.

He wondered why Wash left early and where she was. It struck him with desperation to find her. He knew he could not use a com to contact her because she did not have one on her in the infirmary.

Miles stepped out into the water determined to search for her.

The past couple of days he had spent around her, when her life was not threatened, had been the most peaceful and relaxed he had been in over twenty years. She had an overall calming effect on him. Feeling like she was not going to be around him much or that she did not want to be around him sent him into an almost panic.

She was the beauty to his beast.

Wash was more than just a mission now. Somehow she was incorporated fully into his sense of being, and it allowed him to feel human again. She had let him feel like a person and not a robot following orders, and she calmed the rage.

He needed her.

Miles knew without Wash and a mission, he would become uncontrollable in his trapped in rage. With the constant death of his men on Pandora, rage had built that he knew eventually would spill out against the indigenous beings. He had held himself back for so long it was just a matter of time before he exploded. It had even shut off who he was as a person, and it consumed him. He thought Pandora was a place worse than hell, but he now knew that thought was wrong.

The place that was worse than hell was inside him, and it would not be quieted without her helping him release it. When she sang to him, when he looked into her lovely eyes, or even when he just heard her voice talking casually, he felt the rage slipping away as if draining out of him.

He stomped in the rain knowing he needed her to combat the rage and free him from it. The only other thing he had to hold it back was his psychotic emotionally shut off ice shield he would wrap around himself, but he used it for so long that it was not working anymore. He learned that when he started using his guns to shoot off the Phoenix Group men's legs.

His ability to hold back was gone. He was thankful in the infirmary that his brother was able to at least slow him down the other day by shouting orders at him so that he did not grab Ogawa up off the floor and shake answers from her.

Miles prowled to the Mess Hall thinking she might have gone for lunch. When Wash was not there, he went by the PX then the gym not finding her.

The craving for her intensified at every place he searched. He then marched toward the Command Center wiping water out of his eyes trying to follow the path now that it was almost as dark as night.

Miles did not care that it was raining down on him like ocean waves. The relentless need for her had completely taken over his mind.

_Wash… _

Miles thought again over how he had lost who he was and had become his iced over rage beast for so long that it had built to the point that it was going to destroy him if he did not let it out. He needed to find her, talk with her, touch her, and drink in her cognac eyes to be free of the sensation. She was his only hope, and he feared she would not have him…and he never feared about anything.

He felt fear now. It unnerved him and made him feel paranoid. He kept checking his weapon strapped to his thy as if someone might try to take it from him making him defenseless. He was anything but defenseless, but that was how he felt.

Miles needed to be alone with her to beg her to have him, to confess all of his past actions, to bear his heart to her and see if she would keep him. The force of the feelings drove him, and he stopped chanting his old chant…_ Mercy and kindness are weaknesses that kill you._ It was replaced by a simpler shorter one.

_Wash… Wash… Wash…_

Miles had never needed anything this bad in his life, and nothing had ever been farther from his reach. He knew all she had to do was say no, and it was all over.

If she rejected him, he knew sanity and humanity would be over. He would focus on killing the Phoenix Group then the Sixers, but knew it would not end. He would fight and keep fighting till something killed him in a bloody heap that even Dr. Shannon could not save him from…then and only then he would know peace.

_Wash… Wash… Wash…_

Miles entered the Command Center to find Guzman and Jim had just started going over security footage for the day. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Jim asked walking over seeing Miles half crazed and dripping like he just walked out of a lake. He prayed that the man was not looking for his wife. She had just gotten done assuring him that the footage he saw at Boylans was simply procedures for the removal of shrapnel and scars. He had left there and came straight here having wrapped himself in a rain coat telling himself that Miles was not after his wife. He told himself over and over wishing he would believe it.

"Wash. She left the infirmary."

Jim was thankful that his intensity was focused away from Elizabeth. He let out air from his lungs that he was holding because he had just been contemplated how many clips filled with bullets it would take to really take Miles down. "Not here. Haven't seen her. Is something wrong?"

Guzman set down his Plexpad and turned off the screens when he did not answer. "Is something wrong with her?"

"No. Nothin' is wrong with her." He pictured her eyes and felt somewhat calmer. "I just need to find her."

Jim offered, "Did you try her housing unit?"

Miles' eyes widened a fraction then she pivoted and left.

Jim glanced at Guzman, "Do you know what that's about?"

Guzman sat down, "He likes her."

"Likes. That's likes?"

"Yes." Guzman rubbed his face thankful that he was not the one that suggested her unit because he knew she would find out who made the suggestion. "You should have seen Taylor with his wife. She was more precious to him than anything on the planet. He could have squeezed water from a rock if she needed it."

Guzman tipped his head thinking that Miles kind of looked that way in the Rover when he held onto Wash.

"The Taylor men don't do anything small do they?"

"No." Guzman shook his head and turned the screens back on.

"Glad they don't have a third brother around here. Maybe a calm cousin?"

"Don't wish that on us. It's bad enough dealing with one of their kids. I called Lucas a bastard in front of Miles." He rubbed his face again then peered at Jim.

"Be thankful he didn't break your leg for it." Jim shuddered.

Guzman picturing a spray of bullets taking off his leg and instinctively put his hand to his gun. "I know. Trust me. I know. He had this strange look on his face when he said no that Lucas was Taylors."

Miles approached her door feeling apprehensive like he was going into a battle unprepared and without weapons. And then he tipped his head guessing he was, and he knocked anyway.

Wash opened the door appearing to be annoyed gripping a towel she just fastened around her slight frame as her gaze came up. "What?"

Her eyes locked with Miles and went wide.

He was completely dripping wet as if someone stood over him dumping buckets over her. The completely crazed intensity of his eyes teleported her back in time to when Taylor lost his wife.

Wash gasped in air and stepped forward putting her hand on Miles' broad, muscular and dripping wet chest. She was no longer looking at Miles, but Taylor. The anguish, the pain, the sense of loss was all there displayed openly like a freshly ripped open wound.

Miles breathed in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He found her, and she was touching him willingly. The frosted rage melted some then slowly drained from him.

When the connection of their eyes was severed, Wash blinked several times very quickly coming back to herself. She noticed she was not standing with Taylor, but Miles.

Wash removed her hand and held onto the door instead using it as a substitute for where she wanted her hands. She was not even aware she was doing it at this point. She used replacements.

Wash looked down at her floor and there was some water draining off of him in the doorway falling onto her floor. "You're dripping water all over my floor."

Miles eyes snapped open to hers. "Lend me your towel, and I'll take care of it." His voice was seductively deep and there was no denying what he was suggesting taking care of.

"You're very suggestive for a man standing in cold rain." She gripped the door and her towel tighter finding herself witty for making the suggestion that the rain might put a damper on his package.

Miles glanced down at his body then paid special attention to the way the towel fit her curves. He let it fully show in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm covered in water. Give me your towel and let me dry off. After I touch you…you will be the one dripping wet."

Miles' eyes trailed back over her body picturing the towel gone, and his tongue running over her flushed skin. His mouth watered just fantasizing about it. His lips parted, and he grit his teeth breathing through his mouth. His hands fisted and the muscles in his arms and bare shoulders flexed. He kept tensing to move forward and was trying to stop from moving to touch her.

Wash watched the expressions of hunger and desire flow over his face as his deep penetrating voice sank into her mind and caused a shiver over her body of approval. He was such a large powerful man built for action and dark desires.

Wash watched the water draining over his body and pictured him pressing against her with all those rows and contours of muscle. Her body heated like a log consumed in a fire. She did not admit that he did not even need to touch her to cause the reaction he had suggested she would have. She quickly fantasized about him being completely naked and hard holding himself asking her if she wanted to ride. She thought she would tell him yes dropping the towel. Next, she pictured him pressing his thickness inside of her while he growled out his pleasure as his strong hands gripped her needy body.

Wash broke out of her fantasy noticing that she was practically molesting the door.

Miles' heated eyes followed the contours of her body, and she knew that he knew exactly what she was thinking. He was obviously following along in his imagination with her.

Miles watched her remember something, and her eyes flicked down to the side flipping her long damp hair.

Miles took his eyes off of her glancing behind her to hear what song she had playing when she was in the shower.

"…Where were you? When everything was fallin' apart…" The song played in the background.

Wash felt exposed because she had forgotten to pause her music. She, along with almost everyone else in Terra Nova, listened to older music of times passed when things were not as bad on Earth.

This was a particular song that she played thinking of everything that Taylor had lost when he lost his wife. The first thing he said to her when her team rescued him and Lucas from the enemy was that first question. "Where were you?" Then he told her, "They killed her this morning. Where were you?"

It struck her, and after she remembered this song. She had been med evacuated because her left leg had almost been blown off, and she lost a lot of blood. It felt like it took her forever to get back on her feet and back to him. She missed saving his wife by hours. The guilt haunted her in part because she had been her friend as well, and because she could see and feel his loss.

The song continued to play as Miles read every detail on her face as she peered past him into the rain lost in the past. He had read the report and knew what happened when Taylor lost Ayani, and he had wished that Wash's team had arrived during the night. He knew how extensive her wounds were, and it surprised him that she had even been on her feet at that point.

Taylor and Miles did not blame Wash one second, but he now watched knowing that she probably had every second from that day till this one.

"…lost and insecure. You found me, you found me lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me…"

Wash was listening to the words again remember it all, and the pressure caused her eyes to become instantly bright red bloodshot as tears started to form but not fall.

"…in the end everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's every known who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be. No way to know how long she will be next to me…"

Miles thought he knew what pain and loss was when he heard that Ayani was dead and then watched hundreds of his men die every month due to the indigenous beings. But, the overwhelming loss and utter guilt on Wash's face destroyed him. Miles' heart was ripped from his chest and lay at her feet. His rage was long forgotten from the impact of her obvious torment that would have driven a normal person insane years ago.

Wash's eyes started to flicker, and Miles knew she had been too strong for far too long just like him. Their coping mechanisms had out lived their usefulness and were now the very things killing them.

Miles had to find a way to make her stop. He knew he could not save himself, but he thought he might be able to save her.

He reached forward to take her com that was controlling the music. The ease with which he took the com from her hand only angered him. He didn't want her defenseless with him or with her past.

"Damn it, Wash! This ends now. It wasn't your fault. Hell, it wasn't even his fault. You can't let the past control you and hurt you like this." Miles turned the song onto the next one on her playlist hoping it would be something less depressing.

Wash's eyes finally focused on him as his words sank in. She was stunned that he could see into her that much, and it angered her. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"A man that mourned for Ayani as much as Taylor and my dead men on Pandora till it almost killed me. I grieved for her when she was still alive. He would leave her for years on his missions. She was lonely, and she hid her depression from him. Did you know she was mine at one point in the beginning? He was her first, so I let her go when I found out. I played that damn Maroon 5 song She Will Be Loved for three damn years every fucking Gawd Damn Day!" His voice boomed out then his face dropped getting quiet as he saw that the song was the next one on the list. "I'm cursed."

He played part of it. "…He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door…I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved…"

"She miscarried. We never knew which one of us was the father of the little girl. I could have been a dad." He started to close off, but his defenses did not work. "Not that I would have made a better father than Nathaniel. I've never told Ayani's secret to anyone…not even Taylor. We loved each other, but she did not really know me…all of the parts of me. I knew she would be better with him, because he let her know more of who he was. He's less volatile. Always has been."

Wash forgot her anger as she gasped. She had never heard any of this before. Suddenly, him standing with the water falling off of him was very sad. She felt selfish and even guiltier because she had not saved Ayani and both men including Lucas were so deeply impacted by her death. She wondered then concluded that no one would be that impacted by her own death. It made her sad as well.

"Come in." She pushed the door open all the way and moved back.

He only stepped just inside the door and stopped. He listened to the next song and hit it again to go to the next song. Miles shook his head and changed it again.

His voice was low almost to the point she could not hear. "My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne…seriously? You listen to these songs and torment yourself over him? Does this song remind you of when you threw yourself at him and he said no?"

Wash's eyes were on the floor, and she simple nodded. It was too late to hide it from him. He knew just by looking at the songs what no one in the colony had guessed. Letting him know her secret allowed her to not feel as if it were that big of a deal. It almost sounded stupid now and not something earth shattering.

The song played, "…Ohh so much for my happy ending, Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hangin' in a city do dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted, we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just faded away. All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending…"

Wash found her voice and her anger at Taylor who was not even there, as she tried to grab one handed for her com, but Miles held it out of her reach. "Damn you. Give me my com. Don't you understand? I've been the one pretending. Pretending he gave a shit!"

Her hand lowered in defeat, and Miles saw that she was used up by it all and at her breaking point just like him. "It's not his fault. I don't think he's over her. Hell, I'm not over him. Just leave me alone."

"Those songs could be about you and me. Think about it. I found you on the floor and saved you. I'm the one that saved you not him. I'm the one that ended up at your door in the rain not him." Miles pointed out realizing that they really did know each other as he pieced together parts of the songs. "You're the one that I wonder how long you will be next to me. We don't have to end up alone in the end. I found you."

Wash did not care at this point. She wanted Taylor, not Miles, "Just take my com and go, Mile…"

He cut her off. "No. That's not my name."

She finally looked at him again shaking her head, "I'm too tired for his Mil…"

He cut her off again, "Try again. That's not my name. Who am I? I'm the man that saved you. I want you. I followed you and came after you. I need you every bit as much as you need him. Try again. What's my name? Who do you need me to be?"

"Nathan."

"Yes. I'm Nathan. I'm the man that wants you. I thought you stripped and offered a one night deal, but I knew if I had you once…I would never be able to let you go. If you're mad at me for all those years I failed to see that you cared, then punish me. I can take it, but don't send me away. I swear I'll die without you." Miles was playing into his role as Nathan, but the last sentence was all from him, and he knew it was the blatant truth, and it showed in his cobalt blue eyes. He did not want her defeated, but wanted her free from the pain and the past. He wanted to help her forget, and she could help him forget or at least take a break from torment.

Wash watched Miles remembering how easy in the drug haze it was to believe. Now, watching him still dripping on her floor offering to give her what she had wanted for years…she weakened to the idea. She closed her eyes knowing that she longed to be held by Taylor. She wanted to collapse knowing he would catch her and never let go. She remembered the feeling of Miles carrying her to the Rover. Carnos were rampaging, but she instinctively trusted him with her safety.

Wash knew that this must be humbling for a man such as Miles to offer himself as someone else…especially playing the part of his brother. It struck her that he must want her beyond his pride if he was going to really play the role of Nathan.

Wash opened her eyes to his and the feeling of her guilt and pain subside to some degree as she tried to pretend that Taylor had just said those words to her.

Hot tears spilled down her face as her expression turned stoic. It had been well over ten years since she had cried.

"Let it out." Miles murmured to her reassuringly, but he did not move from where he stood. He was half afraid she would kick him out, and he was half afraid she would kill him. If she would shoot him over him letting people hear her sing, he did not want to know her reaction to letting someone see her cry. He knew she probably cried as much as him…almost never.

Her voice and breath hitched a few times as she simply let herself feel her emotions without hiding or holding back. She wiped at the tears on her face with one hand when her breathing evened out again.

Miles knew that for someone like her, this brief and quiet reaction was the equivalent of throwing yourself on the floor wailing at the top of your lungs out in public for an hour in front of news media.

"Why do you give a shit?" Wash whispered. The pain released more quickly and the corners of her lips twitched at him as if she might smile.

"Because I'm Nathan." Miles took slow deep breaths and tipped his head slightly so that she could not see the scars as easily. Watching the tears trace down her face would have shredded him if she had not broke into a shaky smile. He did not know if she was going to laugh or cry.

Her torment and willingness to try to fight to release her pain called to him as he shut the door behind him never once taking his eyes from her lovely whiskey eyes. Miles switched songs on her com. "I'm here Wash. I'm yours if you'll have me."

A new song played. "…Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again…"

Miles slowly moved forward toward her when she did not say no.

The song continued. "…Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again…"

Wash allowed Miles to move very close to her and take her hands and put them around his neck. His strong hands lowered to her waist, and they swayed to the music with her head resting on his wet yet warm chest.

Lightning flashed in the windows then thunder quickly rolled causing a tremor with an audible increase of rainfall. Wash felt hidden as if in a cave behind a waterfall where her pain could not find her. She felt shielded somehow, and as if a distant memory came to life…happiness threatened to spark in her heart as the music took her over.

Miles quietly murmured along with the words to the song and felt her relax more fully against him. "…However far away I will always love you. However long I stay I will always love you. Whatever words I say I will always love you. I will always love you…"

Wash felt surrounded by him, the music and the storm. Her ear pressed to his chest heard the rumble of the words with the beat of his heart and the other listened to his voice, the song, and the storm outside. Wash gave in letting the fantasy of Nathan become Miles. It was now Nathan holding her slowly swaying to the music. It warmed her heart and calmed her mind.

"…Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again…"

Miles pressed his lips to her hair and breathed in the fresh sent of her soap. He pulled her body flusher against his needing the closeness. He was happily surprised when she did not pull away.

He smiled against her dark hair feeling intoxicated by everything that was Wash. She was like a precious gift of light in his darkness. He never thought he would willingly hold a woman for any other reason than sex, but he just needed her closeness, her textures, her willingness to be near him, and the unity that came from truly knowing one another.

Miles knew he was playing a part for her, but deep down he knew she understood it was him. He was the willing one, and the one that needed her.

Another song started to play that Miles did not know, so he could not repeat the words of the music.

Wash on the other hand started to whisper the words along with the song. "…I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me…"

Wash raised her face to Miles who watched her in wonderment as she pulled him down. Their lips paused almost touching as she continued to whisper the words as if she were speaking to him from her soul. Lightening flickered outside the window lighting the emotions and desire that danced on her face and blazing in her eyes.

"…My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak to stand in your arms without falling to your feet…" She stopped whispering the words and pressed forward.

Miles did not respond at first and only savored the sensations of her soft lips pressing to his.

"…But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face…"

It registered in his mind what she was doing…willingly without any drugs in her system. He started moving his lips against hers and wrapped his arms tighter around her with a growl.

"…Well, it burned while I cried, cause I heard it screaming out your name…"

Wash's towel loosened, and it was partially unwrapped. She did not seem to notice as fire started to consume her body with the need for the man in her arms. One hand wrapped around his neck and pressed to his wet shoulder while the other rose up to the back of his head feeling the shortness of his hair.

He was Nathan.

"…When I lay with you, I could stay there, close my eyes. Feel you here forever. You and me together, nothing is better…"

Miles released her only enough to pull the towel completely off of her with one hard jerk. The moment it hit the floor her hands gripped his wet shirt and pulled it over his head letting it drop to the floor with the towel. The magnificence of his body struck her as she took a deep breath while her heart beat uncontrollably threatening to press out of her chest.

Her mind whispered Miles, but she pushed it back.

As if the slight distance tormented them, they gripped each other feasting hungrily at one another's fiery lips and mouth as teeth almost clashed with the greed that spilled over them like the rain that bathed Miles earlier.

"Alicia?" Miles whispered as if begging while he bent over and wrapped his arms gripping around her waist lifting her up.

The desperation in his deep graveled voice pushed hard at her. "Nathan…"

Wash responded by helping him pull her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She clung to him as if for her life while she felt herself carried toward her bedroom in the tempest that is Miles.

Wash took the com from him and switched it to a dance playlist Tasha gave her seeing it started with a song called Turn Me On then let it fall to the floor as her hands clawed Miles' shoulders and back as they entered her bedroom.

The song played, "…Need you bad, hold me babe…give me something…I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving…"

Miles tossed her onto the large bed, and he watched her naked toned body lightly bounce on the mattress with a startled expression.

He grinned wickedly as he thought he had never seen more perfect breasts that begged to be licked. He started to undo his belt focusing on the pounding beat of the song he had never heard before as he mouthed the words to her. "My turn to strip for you."

Wash nodded yes once and rubbed her long legs together watching him through hooded eyes as he undid his pants moving with the beat.

"…by body needs a hero, come and save me. Something tells me you know how to save me…"

The music played as she pictured his hips thrusting against her to the beat he was moving with the music. She started slowly moving with the music as well as he intentionally flexed his muscles as a display for her hungry eyes.

"…I've been feeling real low, oh and I need you. Come and rescue me…Ooooooohhhhh…"

Wash was laid back on her back, so she bent one of her legs giving him a view as her hand traced over one of her taught nipples. She had already caught a glimpse of him naked from the vid she saw at Boylans when she stopped to grab some beers to take home after she left the infirmary. So, she had caught a glimpse, so she wanted to give him one. She knew what was waiting for her confined by his pants, and she wanted the feel of him pressing inside stretching her.

"…Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on…"

Miles' hands froze hooked in his pants as he was about to slide them off his hips. His jaw actually fell open as he gaped at her perfect form. His eyes took on a feral expression as his tongue ran across his top row of teeth as if searching for fangs.

"…I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on. Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on…"

Wash rolled over on her stomach letting her legs fall wide apart. Even over the music she heard him growl at her, and she pictured him removing the last of his clothing. She hooked her hands under the headboard for leverage and slid her knees up lifting her lower body while arching her back provocatively. She tossed her head back to let her hair fall loosely across her back.

"…Boy you make it, you make it right. My temperature is super high…"

Wash felt the dip in the bed knowing that he was coming for her as she tipped her hips back and forth to the strong beat of the music. She was beyond turned on and panted waiting for the eminent feeling of him pressing against then inside of her to the rhythm of the music.

An unexpected sensation wrought a cry of pleasure from her mouth as she felt his tongue and lips working between her folds finding her pulsing bud. She groaned out in satisfaction when his tongue dipped inside her then came out and flicked wickedly.

"…If I scream, if I cry, it's only 'cause I feel alive. My body needs a hero, come and save me…"

Wash felt him pull back then a vice grip held her leg flipping her over on her back. It was the second time he had tossed her so easily, but she never thought to complain as he prowled over her to the beat.

He lowered his head letting his tongue flick out for her to watch then lowered making contact again. Wash closed her eyes and pressed back into her pillows.

He stopped working her to the music.

She sat half way up to grab at him because it was torment that he had stopped his skilled activity.

Wash watched him mouth the words, "My name."

She ran her hand over his short hair and responded, "Nathan."

His mouth went back to working her till she closed her eyes again moaning at all his flicking and sucking.

"My name." He prompted holding still above her.

"Nathan. Nathan. Please." Wash panted.

He smiled mischievously and continued swirling and dipping his tongue till her eyes closed again.

"Damn it!" Wash slammed her fist down into the mattress because he stopped again when she was getting close.

Miles glanced up and to the side as if contemplating if that was his name or not.

"Asshole!" Wash fumed.

Miles pressed his lips together and shook his head no at her. He enjoyed the excitability of her anger wondering if she was going to punch him or gouge his eyes out then finish herself before she said his pretend name again.

The music still played. "…Something tells me you know how to save me. I've been feeling real low, oh I need you…"

Wash couldn't deny he knew exactly what he was doing and even prolonging her release would only let it build to a more explosive one, so she decided not to snap his neck.

Miles watched her contemplating his death picturing his neck breaking then knew the moment when she gave in. He was thankful that he would not die today.

"Finish me Nathan." She kept her eyes on his, which only intensified the sensations as she watched his movements while running her hands on him.

"Nathan." When she breathed out his fake name, he quickened his movements. She was pinching on one of her nipples then pressed her breast up high and lowered her head flicking her tongue where her fingers had just been on her nipple.

Miles faltered in his worship as his eyes flickered at the sight of her tongue flicking for a moment.

"Nathan." He then continued using his mouth, but worked two fingers inside moving till he found the exact place to drive her mad. His other hand reached running along her thy.

Wash grabbed at him to pull him up to her needing the feeling of him thrusting in her. "Nathan. I want to feel you in me when I cum."

Miles had promised himself when he picked her up that she would be taken care of first. Taylor owed her that, so he was going to deliver as Nathan. "You will. Not now."

He fought her holding her down knowing she was close again and becoming frantic. "Cum my Lovely."

Wash finally stopped pulling on him and put her hands on the sides of his face letting her fingers run up to touch his hair. Her left hand pressed to his scars, and she maintained eye contact even though she had to keep blinking to maintain the focus through the pleasure of his mouth on her.

The music changed, so Miles used a different tactic with his mouth just as lightening flashed in the windows. It pushed Wash over the edge from frantic need to a pulsing release that reverberated over her entire body as she screamed out her pleasure running her hands down to his shoulders trying to pull him closer. Miles pressed his tongue on her pearl feeling it pulse again for him, and she shook again moaning out clawing at his shoulders unknowing. He continued moving his tongue as long as he kept feeling her pulsing and thrashing under him. Eventually, she patted twice on his shoulder, and he knew to stop.

The hard member of his body begged him to take her, but he paused seeing her hands were covering her face with a light tremble.

Miles ignored his body as he desired now to see her face to know what she was thinking and what was wrong. He knew he did not hurt her, so he had no idea what was going on.

He laid down next her and pulled a hand back to see tears again. She wasn't crying, but there were tears, and she was lightly shaking.

He pulled her onto his chest pressing the side of her face to him feeling like an idiot as he whispered, "I hurt you?"

He heard her burst into laughter, so he let her go.

She rolled over facing him seeing his confusion, and it amused her. "No. Nothing's wrong. Weren't you listening to the song? I feel alive."

Wash lowered her smiling lips kissing him running her hands from his jaw to his neck feeling his muscles work as his amazingly strong arms wrapped around her pulling her on top of him.

His alarm was gone, and his body's need flared back to life as she worked her wetness over his thick shaft that was more than ready for her.

Wash rose up gripping her hands on his biceps for support feeling them flex as she rubbed herself against him.

Miles went to raise his arms to grip at her hips, but she pushed down. "No. This is part of your punishment. You said you could take it."

"I want to take you." He practically begged as he forced himself to stay where he was. He reminded himself she waited for Taylor for years, while he ignored her needs. In his mind, he was cussing Taylor and thanking him at the same time. Her body was wet, hot and ready.

"Exactly, Nathan." Wash tossed her hair back and started working herself up again by rubbing against him while he grunted and groaned under her. Watching his face and feeling his body pushed her to the edge quickly as she ground out another release panting above him knowing he was not afforded the same.

"Ok." With one simple word, she gave him free reign to take her.

He rose up toward her gripping her, but she countered playfully. They ended up rolling onto the floor with the blanket wrapped around them partially as he pinned her to the floor.

"My turn?" Miles inquired.

She nodded yes and felt puzzled when he pulled away from her till she saw him grab her com changing the teenager girl music to the only song he saw that was sung by a guy. Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) started playing with a dominant beat as he set it to repeat then tossed it toward the door.

"…I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too. So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you…"

Miles crawled like a panther back to her body flexing his arms while she devoured the sight of him stalking her. He ran his tongue between her legs moving up her body listening to her throaty moans he they made contact. He pulled and tugged at the blanket to unwrap her legs and uncover her sensual body, so he could see and feel every inch of her.

"…Now rock your body. Damn I like the way that you move. So give it to me. Cause I already know what you wanna do…"

He hovered over her with his hard shaft rubbing between her legs. His lips trailed over her neck as his teeth scraped when he spoke. "You want me inside you?"

Her legs wrapped and tightened around him while her hands ran from his chest around his ribs to try to pull his heated body down to her. "Fuck yeah. Hurry."

Miles moved his hips back and forth as he bit on her jaw barely able to hold back as her hands and body moved with the music.

"…Tonight I'm gonna do. Everything that I want with you. Everything that u need…"

"Wash, who am I?" Miles remembered his mission and started licking her lips watching her cognac eyes that were becoming aggressively wicked to match the movements of her body.

Wash took a moment running her eyes over his face knowing that she had already came twice and that it must be killing him to hold back waiting for her words. The thought of him burning with desire unable to gain release made her think of all of the years she was near Taylor, but could not touch him…could not kiss him. His torment thrilled her knowing she was the one denying him now.

His body trembled with need as he watched her thoughts on her face. He almost enjoyed her punishment, but knew he did not have perfect restraint. He knew he would give in soon, so he spoke again. "My name?"

Wash ran her fingers up to his shoulders and felt the scar on his right arm. She blinked pushing back her crazed arousal and her mind said Miles. She traced the circular scar knowing it was Miles showing restraint and being tormented not Taylor. She almost pushed him away feeling that she was doing something wrong to him. Her mind told her it was not fair to him. She released her legs from around his waist.

"No. After all this, don't send me away. I told you I could take it. I'm Nathan. Do you want me to beg? Do you want to hear Nathan beg?"

"No begging." She felt stunned again that he was playing this part for her. He had never really explained why he was doing it because from what she saw at Boylans, he could fill the Command Center with women that would do anything just to touch him. Her mind repeated…touch him. Her mind started to shut off as her body took over again.

"Then who am I?" He went back to rolling his hips rubbing between her legs as he bit at her neck sucking. He ran his hands over her thy to the back of her knees and pressed her legs up trapping them with his arms. His tip rubbed just at her opening as his breathing became uneven to be that close, but forcing himself not to continue. "Damn Wash fucking say it."

Her mind told her that yes he was Miles, and he could take just about anything she did to him because he was not breakable.

She had thought about saying no just to see his anguish at pulling away from her. She blinked at him not knowing why she wanted to torment him, and it dawned on her that it was because he was pretending to be Taylor. She wanted to torment Taylor the way she had been tormented, but it was not Miles' fault.

Miles watched her consider saying no and felt panic till he saw her change her mind.

"Fake Nathan." Wash wrapped her hands around him again.

"Close enough." He tried to control himself as he slowly worked himself inch at a time into her tightness as she cried out underneath him clawing. He slowed himself even more with a vibrating growl shaking his chest, "Sorry…Gawd damn…so tight…so wet…hard to control myself."

"Feels good. Don't control. Nathan just fuck me." She was desperate for him to start moving again and fully fill her. She needed his hardened warrior body working her to completion. "Hurry, Nathan. I need you, now. Now!"

Miles let his body go as he gripped at her driving himself into her to the hilt before moving her legs to his shoulders, so he would work himself fully into her.

Wash panted as he worked himself in and out of her, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Who?" Miles grunted flexing and thrusting with the music.

"Nathan. Nathan!" Wash's parted lips pleaded.

He lifted his upper body back some adjusting and moved her leg so he could trace his tongue along her calf while his other hand reached between them. He pulled back some and let his thumb stroke down himself to her and drew circles between her folds on her pink bud.

Miles was rewarded by watching her grip at her breasts then toy with her own nipples just before he started working in her again. Eventually, he lost himself in the sensations and pounded into her needing more…needing her.

Wash's nails pierced his shoulders as she screamed out her release clamping down on him from the inside as she thrashed and strained against the unending orgasm. It pushed him over the edge, and his rumbling growl of completion dwarfed the thunder that was trying to compete with him.

Miles lowered her legs and held himself up some off of her so she could breathe. He managed to raise his face to her and savored the seductively satisfied expression she wore. He then proceeded to lower his mouth to her neck and started licking over her pulse.

Wash traced a finger over a gouge mark her nails left on his shoulder, "Damn Nathan you can fuck."

She heard a deep rumble in his chest and laid her head to the side relaxing as she traced his tongue around the side of her neck. She wondered what happened to the music because she could only hear the storm at this point.

Her eyes opened wide peering at the doorway, "Nathan?"

"You're already up for a fourth time?" Miles looked at her seeing that her happy relaxed expression was gone, and he felt her body tense.

Miles followed her gaze knowing they were not alone in the room, and his instinct to kill kicked in. A sense of malevolence came over him that someone was watching her while she was naked.

Miles looked up into his brother's blue eyes, and he wanted to kill him for taking away her happiness…again.

**A/N:** This is my mind's version of what type of situation would cause Wash to let herself be Miles. I love the angst of this chapter. The Plot Dino for his chapter has tormented me and even clawed at my heart from losing a guy I loved in high school. There is something so delicious about the way they can heal each other. He wants to get her use to using the name Nathan, so she will start to think about him when she thinks of Nathan. He is trying to work his way in so that she will not let this be a one time thing. Then enters Taylor. Heheheheeeee. I listened to the songs when I was writing the parts they were in. I just adore Taylor, and I will find a way for them to all get along. But till then, enjoy the angst.


	5. Chapter 5

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 5: Rivalry **

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar)

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst(lots of it)/Crossover/Humor(not as much)/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Language/Sexual Situations/Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Entire Fic = Miles and Taylor struggle for Wash's approval, but she wants them to all play nicely together…in bed. **This Chapter** = After all the years of Taylor resisting his feelings for Wash, Taylor is finally ready to give in to his need for her. But after all this time and torment, will she react the way he thinks?

**A/N:** Before fic = Miles returned with Jim when he comes back from 2149, then rescues Wash from Lucas who only pretended to kill her. I want to use this chapter to explore Miles' game at playing catch up and Taylor's total belief that Wash would go for him at the drop of a hat. Notice I said Taylor's belief. Maybe, he has waited too long. It has taken me a while to get this chapter done because I have had 3 family members in the hospital…2 are better now.

**Outside Wash's Housing Unit:**

Taylor pulled his hood back to the point that he could see Wash's place. He was thankful that the cold rain was now starting to let up.

Taylor had just come from the infirmary where Ogawa told him that she had left earlier.

If he had known she was out, he would never have sat through Malcolm's presentation of how they were going to link all the Plexpads remotely with the Eye to form an old fashioned internet based system for communication and downloading. They needed his ok to start the connections and update all the chips in the Plexpads within the colony. Malcolm was so excited because he believed he could have it done in minutes then all he had to do was have people come by to get the new chips.

Taylor finally made it to her door. He knocked practicing the words he would say to open the topic, and he tried to push back his emotions.

The depression that fell on him from losing her and being betrayed by his son had finally lifted some when Miles brought her back. He no longer had to constantly think up reasons why he should not just end his life. She was back. She was alive, and he wanted to live again. He had tried to keep himself closed off while she was brought off of the drugs so that he would not overwhelm her with his need while she was trying to recuperate. Now, he was running on an emotional rollercoaster of hope and fear.

No answer. He knocked again. Taylor's heart sped up in anticipation of seeing her smiling face. He pictured her smiling because he rarely went to her housing unit. and she always beamed during the few times when he was there.

No response. The fluttering happiness of his heart took a turn more toward anxiety when there was no response. His mind ran over a hundred things that could be wrong.

Taylor leaned forward hearing the faint sound of music playing and guessed she was not able to hear him.

"Calm the hell down." Taylor quietly berated himself.

He pressed his hand to the door frame not opening it yet. He felt jittery knowing that he would finally tell her that this whole time he had wanted her, but kept holding back.

Taylor planned everything he would say as if it were one of his speeches. He thought to explain that he had wanted her this whole time and that thinking that she was gone had finally woke him up to the understanding that all those years ago that he had made a serious mistake. He thought to play it that he was not sure if she even felt the same way anymore, but he knew from the way she watched over him when he was wounded that her feelings were still there.

Taylor knew that groveling would probably play a part, but he believed that her need for him would push her to get over it quickly. He pictured her making smart ass comments at him over the next several weeks, but he believed things would work out as long as his brother did not mess with her head.

Taylor opened her door, "Wash? It's Taylor!"

He stopped talking as he noted his brother's shirt along with a towel on the floor. His mind offered that it was more than her mind that Miles was messing with.

Taylor glanced up at her bedroom hearing a mixture of music and suggestive sounds.

He told himself that his brother liked to play elaborate games just like Lucas, so he refused to believe that the sounds he heard were coming from Wash. He determined to confirm that it was some other woman here with Miles. Then, he would kick his ass out for trespassing.

He walked to her bedroom thinking that she was most likely out getting something to eat and that this was Miles' elaborate way of starting rumors that they were together or to let him stumble in thinking they were together so he would leave defeated.

"Not going to happen." Taylor talked to himself as he started walking.

It did not make a lot of sense to him, but then again he knew that Lucas and Miles were more like his father in that way that they could not help messing with people. He had just recently fallen for one of Lucas' tricks, and he was determined not to fall for any of Miles' games.

Taylor stepped on something just outside the door and picked it up noticing it was her link. He shut the music off then turned to stand in the threshold of the bedroom.

Wash.

It was Wash.

It was a naked Wash.

It was a very naked Wash being hammered by Miles.

It was a very naked Wash being hammered by Miles while she was screaming out an orgasm clawing at Miles leaving blood trails on his shoulders.

It was Wash.

All of the air in Taylor's lungs gushed out and there was none to replace it. His body kept pushing out if there were more air inside that needed to leave.

His heart dropped in his chest and created the sensation of falling as the pain leaked out from where it was ripped out of place. All of the hope twisted into sarcastic barbs that stabbed at his mind threatening to throw him into a fugue state offering the serenity of amnesia.

Then he heard Wash's breathy voice, "Damn Nathan you can fuck."

His mind offered the word Nathan. And Taylor instantly believed that she was still medicated with whatever Lucas had given her and that Dr. Shannon had been slowly weaning her off of with synthetics.

Wash turned her gaze to Taylor calling him Nathan as if in a question.

That confirmed it for Taylor. His brother played a mind game on Wash getting her into this situation letting her believe that he was someone else.

Taylor's sense of loss quickly shifted to wrath directed at Miles for tricking…his mind offered another word…attacking Wash in this way. It was only fed by the feral look in Miles' eyes that now held murder in them as well.

"You want to play games…" Taylor lowered releasing his combat knife from his leg as his voice grew deeper and more gravely, "Play with me, brother."

Miles reached back in a flash grabbing one of Wash's knives that was strapped under her bed.

Miles never lifted much off of Wash as to not give his brother an abundant view of her naked body. Miles was feeling protective and possessive of Wash in the way that he had never felt for anyone else. He knew he never felt his obsessed even when it came to his post at Pandora. This was a whole new level of obsession and determination for him.

"Now stop this!" Wash finally snapped out of her shock seeing that both mean actually meant to stab the other. Her mind offered that Taylor was still healing, and it would not make it a fair fight. "No killing. Talk, gawd damn it!"

Taylor halted his advance, and Miles shifted his weight then remained covering her.

Miles' hulking mass was pressed down on her now keeping her in place even though she tried to shove him off with one hand. He had about hundred pounds on her, but she thought if she pushed that he would let her up. That was why she did not put much effort into it.

Seeing Wash push on Miles only intensified Taylor's resolve that Miles had finally lost his mind going over the edge and needed to be locked up to have Dr. Shannon arrange a psych eval. "Let her go, Miles."

"She doesn't want to go." Miles ignored Wash's hand that was still pressing on his shoulder.

"Not how it looks." Taylor inched forward with menace as he shifted the blade in his hand.

Wash held still glancing from Miles to Taylor who were giving each other death glares.

"Ok, just ssstop…all of us just need to stop."

Taylor froze half way to them biased on what she said and that she had stopped pushing on Miles. He still stared at and spoke to Miles, "She's still drugged. This is low…even for you."

Miles' eyes opened even more and were just a fraction crazed when he went to reply, but Wash spoke first.

"I'm not drugged." Her voice was even and measured as if she were controlling herself.

"You think I'm Nathan. You think he's Nathan. Nathan has been dead for over a year. How is that not drugged?" His voice was equally level, but his eyes were in constant motion. Taylor could not believe he was having this conversation while his brother laying on her. But, he was thankful that he could not see all of her because he knew his mind would stop working.

"You're Taylor, and he's Miles. The drugs are gone, so put the knife away." Wash rushed out aggravated.

Taylor moved from his crouched attack stance to stand straight up. He squinted his eyes at her trying to read her.

"He's not taking advantage of me. I'm the one taking advantage. I'm using him not the other way around." Wash shook her head.

Miles had kept silent as he watched Taylor waiting for him to spring. Taylor lowered his knife, so Miles followed.

Taylor put his knife up still watching them both. "Explain."

Miles growled out. "You explain why you're interrupting."

Taylor put his hands on his hips. "Drugs. Your turn."

Wash had finally had enough and it showed in her face. "Na…Miles, I will not have this conversation lying on the floor. Move."

Miles peered down into her eyes knowing that she meant it and would go for the knife if she had to in order to get him off of her. The darker areas of his mind wondered what lengths she would go to in order to make him move. That part of him wanted her to make him, but he knew this was not the time to act that out. "If I move, he'll see you naked."

"Seen it." Taylor meant it as a taunt at his brother to make him guess how and when Taylor had seen Wash naked. He wanted that possessive look off of his brother's face and hoped that it might make Miles think that he had already been with Wash.

"I know all about it." Miles glared at Taylor again.

Taylor looked away feeling unsettled wondering what else they had talked about. He knew he was not going to be able to use Elizabeth's tactic on him, so he decided to focus on Wash instead while he still struggled to push his emotions back.

Miles moved once he was satisfied that Taylor was not watching.

Wash stood up taking the blanket with her almost sending Miles flying to the floor as she pulled it out from under him.

He managed to right himself then used the sheet that was hanging off her bed to wipe himself off then jerked his pants on.

She felt annoyed, but grabbed the other end of the sheet cleaning herself off as well. She wished she had time to get a shower before talking to Taylor because she now smelled like his brother. Leaving the men alone in a room would mean certain death for one if not both of them, so a shower was not an option.

Wash was thankful that Taylor was not watching at least as she wiped away the mess that Miles made. Miles was watching, but she did not even acknowledge it, but her hand slowed.

Miles could not help himself from taunting knowing it would drive Taylor mad. "Wiping it off or rubbing it in?"

Taylor almost turned to look at them, but managed to stop himself just as Miles knew he would.

Wash froze and glared at Miles. "Shut up."

"Make me." Miles was back to thinking up ways Wash would make him.

Miles also thought it might provoke Taylor to see Wash touching him again. Miles saw the extent of Wash's pain and wanted to bloody Taylor for being such an idiot with Wash and tormenting her all this time.

"Don't encourage him." Taylor spat out knowing that Wash would most likely react to Miles' taunt. Taylor knew if Wash attacked Miles that Miles would like it. He thought to himself that Miles liked aggressive feisty women, hell they both did.

Miles folded his arms watching Wash drop the sheet and grab at the blanket. "Unlike some people in his room, I don't need encouragement." Miles turned to Taylor who was still looking away. "All I need is an offer."

Taylor felt the jab in his heart knowing if he had said yes all those years ago that Miles would not even have a remote chance with Wash. He felt as if it were his fault. He turned his head away from them a fraction more.

Miles saw the move and knew it hit home. He turned a smug look to Wash. Miles then knew his error. Attacking Taylor was hurting Wash. He saw the flicker of pain on her face before it melted away.

Miles then kept his mouth shut and his face blank.

Wash wrapped the blanket securely around her thinking that they should not stay in the room because it smelled of hot steamy sex. An image of both Miles and Taylor licking on her naked body flashed in her mind sending heat to her face as she could almost feel their mouths and hands running along her tingly body.

Miles tipped his head trying to understand what just happened.

Wash shook her head no at him.

She walked up to Taylor then nodded at the door, and he went out following her direction.

Once Taylor and Wash left, Miles picked up his things and followed. He tossed his things that were still wet on the kitchen counter then leaned against it wishing the pants he wore were dry.

Wash walked into the living room following Taylor and expected him to storm out once she explained, so she was in no hurry to speak. She glanced at a window seeing that the rain had completely stopped at this point and sunshine was actually starting to break through.

Taylor could not help himself. "So what's with all the Nathan Nathans?" _ This makes no sense._

Wash blinked feeling aggravated and apprehensive about explaining. "After I…well…you know back when I…" _Fuck! I can't talk with him staring at me like that._

Miles interjected from the kitchen. "Stripped." _Like she did for me, and I took her up on it you moron._

Wash rolled her eyes looking at the ceiling. "Yes, thank you for that." _Shut the hell up this is bad enough without you talking. _

She continued, "Yes, after that…I thought more about us. I dreamed at night about…" _ Oh my gawd I said that out loud_, "I thought how we would be as a couple. I started to want to believe that when you would talk to me or we would share a secret that…there was something there. I started thinking of you not as Taylor, but as Nathaniel. That's how Nathan started." _I sound like a fracking needy stalker girl…all I need are pink hair ribbons with the words Taylor and Wash Forever written on them._

Finally, she just stopped talking while thinking how pathetic she sounded at admitting this with both men listening. _Maybe, they will both leave now and put me out of my misery._

Taylor shook his head. "What does you thinking about me have to do with Nathan? Did the both of you date? I know you were close." _Does she wish I was Nathan?_

Wash huffed out air not able to speak. _Is he acting stupid on purpose to force me to say it outloud?_

Miles saw on her face that she was only seconds from kicking both of them out just to avoid having to talk further. So, he offered, "You're Nathaniel hence Nathan dumb fuck. This has nothing to do with the dead guy." _Dumb Fuck!_

Wash and Taylor turned to Miles who started inspecting his com not paying any visible attention to them.

"I'm Nathan?" _What the hell?_

"Yes." Miles continued to speak even though Taylor was looking at Wash.

"When why are you calling him Nathan?"

"I'm fake Nathan." Miles put is com down and inspected his belt next.

Wash took a couple of deep breaths thinking this was the part where Taylor would leave and never ever consider being with her. "He looks like you. He was letting me pretend that I was…with you." _He made me feel happy again…been a long time._

Taylor actually gaped at her.

His attention then turned to Miles who was acting like he was contemplating putting his belt on. Taylor could not believe and did not even want to think about what she had done with Miles all the while role playing that he was him. He felt jealous and sickened that Miles was on the receiving end of years of Wash's sexual frustration. The jealously was easy for him to understand, but the sickened feeling confused him until he realized that the special moments she was suppose to have with him were being shared with Miles.

Taylor finally spoke. "If you wanted me so bad that you would go so far as to pretend he's me, then why not come to me?"

Her face contorted as if in pain when he said the words 'so bad' then she clenched her teeth at his last few words.

Miles put his belt down and got angry at Taylor all over again. "She tried that remember. You made it obvious the answer was no."

Taylor kept his attention on Wash. "So you went to him? The name you had for me…you used with him." Taylor snapped as if accusing her of something. It didn't help any that he did not want his brother coming between them as he almost had with Ayani. "It's just one of his games. He's using you to get to me. He sleeps with you then he taunts me with it. He's just dicking around, and you fell for it. You're not the first one or the second one…or even the third one."

Wash thought it over.

Miles fumed, "The way I feel for her has nothing to do with you."

Taylor gloated, "The way she feels and acts toward you has everything to do with me. Do you honestly think she would have even let you in here unless she was thinking of me? Do you think she would have let you touch her for even one second unless she was pretending you were me?"

That stabbed Miles in the heart. He was struck motionless as a barrage of new feelings coursed through his body.

Wash thought she barely knew Miles, and she had always trusted Taylor's judgment in the past.

The only thing Wash could think was that Taylor was right. Everything she had ever heard about Miles spoke of a man who was heavily driven to complete his missions. She wondered if one of his missions was to torment his brother. She felt horrified to think that everything he had said and done with her had been some plan of his to get at Taylor. She had been wondering why a man like him would so easily and willingly put himself at her disposal. Everything seemed to fit.

Wash put a hand to her stomach knowing that first Lucas had used her to get at Taylor, and now Miles was doing it. She felt like she was nothing more than a pawn.

Wash turned on Miles, "Son of a…That's why you kept stopping till I called you Nathan. You used that to twist my thoughts about him into thoughts about you. And, I let you. It's twisted in my head now. You meant none of it…this was some game?"

"This was not some game!" Miles took a step forward to her using his eyes to beg her to see the truth.

Her eyes shot back the impression of the words…_lying bastard_.

His arms extended and his face displayed the feeling…_Don't listen to him. I truly need you._

Wash folded her arms projecting…_Yes, to torment your brother._

"I'm here now, so he doesn't need to be." Taylor peered straight at Wash letting his need for her show on his face.

Miles pursed his lips pushing up his lower lip knowing it was all over now. He nodded his head yes as his eyes hardened while he went back to the counter. His mind flashed that this was how it went last time. First and foremost, Ayani wanted things to work with Taylor if they could manage it, so Miles stood down because Taylor and Ayani were together first. They had a strong bond. What he thought and felt didn't count…again.

It was happening again.

Miles could feel his humanity slip every time his mind prompted that he was losing Wash. It hurt to leave Ayani, but he could feel it killing him even thinking of not being with Wash.

Miles remembered running with Wash in his arms into the infirmary as her life almost slipped away. Now, he tried to tell himself that she was alive and that Taylor would make her happy. All mission objectives complete.

It didn't matter. Miles still needed her, and he believed he could make her happy.

Miles watched Wash being captivated by his brother, but her expression was not as happy as she had been with him earlier. He felt that proved something and almost commented on it when Taylor spoke again.

"Miles, just leave. Wash and I need to talk." Taylor turned his electric blue eyes back to Wash. "We should have talked a long time ago. I regret that."

Miles saw hope flicker to life in Wash's eyes. Miles grit his teeth and picked his things up and strode toward the door.

Miles made it mostly there when he turned half way to her, but did not look at her. "Wash, from the moment I looked into your eyes, I wanted you. I wanted you…not just your body. I had more than ten years to compete with, so you can't really blame me for using whatever advantage I could. It had nothing to do with him. I'm going OTG for a while, so I'll be out of the way. Just be happy. Don't worry. Even thought you slept with me, he'll still have you. He married her after that."

Miles eyes shot to Wash then flew darts at Taylor then he turned back toward the door.

Taylor's smug smile turned to anger as he took a breath about to reply to Miles.

"Miles?" _Was everything for real? _Wash asked to his back because the sincerity in his voice and the openness on his face struck her that he was telling the truth.

Miles kept walking and reached for the door. _Yes, damn it._

To Wash, the whole thing felt wrong now somehow. She stepped forward needing him to stop. He brought life back to her and not just hot sex. She needed him to stay. She felt a stronger need to talk to him then she did to talk to Taylor.

Taylor's frown turned to concern. _She's falling for his games...if it is a game...strangely he seems sincere._

Wash spoke quickly as she felt that she was not going to let what was done to her be done to Miles. "I called you Nathan thinking of him. Now, it's mixed up with you. It's like you are Nathan not him. It made me angry. Don't go." _I need you._

Miles froze a moment then turned around angry and confused. _She needs me?_ "For what?"

Taylor had no idea what Miles meant, but Wash knew that Miles picked up on her meaning even if she did not say it in words.

"To talk to you." Wash stepped on the blanket almost tripping, and Taylor righted her by grabbing her arm.

Wash held onto Taylor with one hand as she gripped the blanket that almost slipped off. They were almost in each other's arms.

Miles thought of her in the towel earlier and saw that same look of desire she showed him when he was pretending to be Taylor now show for the real Taylor. He couldn't tell a difference.

Miles' mind offered that everything that happened between him and Wash had nothing to do with him but his brother. He was a substitute and now she had the original. He felt invisible, and that was hard for a man his size and ego to pull off. He felt like the used substitute he was, but he could not be upset with her because he had put himself into the position. He wanted to help her, and he had.

Taylor watched the heady desire that smoldered in Wash's hungry eyes, and he nodded up at Miles. "She'll talk to you later. Leave."

Miles stayed at the door and watched. _Like Hell I'm leaving._

Wash almost turned her head to Miles then stopped because Taylor spoke.

"You've wanted me. I'm right here." _And, I've needed you, so don't give in to him._ Taylor spoke to her with his mouth only inches away from hers.

Wash went to put her arm more securely around Taylor as she forgot about Miles because what she had dreamed for years was now being said to her.

Her heart was racing again. This moment was what she had waited years for. She felt a giggly happiness building within as if the moment was too perfect to contain in her body. He finally allowed her to touch him. He was finally hers.

Taylor gripped her wrist pulling it back from his body. Taylor then continued talking. "Put some clothes on, and we'll talk." _I can't talk with you naked._

Miles dropped his things on the floor off to the side. _Idiot._

Taylor's eyes darted to Miles upon hearing the sound and wondered what the hell he was doing with a smug look on his face and his things on the floor.

The movement against Taylor's body made him step back and let go of Wash.

Wash jerked the blanket off throwing it to the floor in absolute rage. "Not again. I try to touch you. You pull away. I'm naked. You tell me to get dressed. You want me. You don't. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Not again!"

"I can't talk to you like this." _I can't think when you're naked._

Taylor knew that his mind would not work if she were naked, so he needed her to put something on so that he could tell her how much he cared for her. He didn't want to just have sex either. He wanted to talk to her to tell her everything about how he was feeling for her now and knew that sex would get in the way and distract him. If he backed down now, he knew he might never tell her…that he loved her…that he did not want to live once he thought she was gone.

"Then get the fuck out!" _Not again!_ Wash yelled at him right in his face shoving him toward the door.

Taylor stumbled a moment and turned to see her radiantly naked in all her furry. He was completely awestruck by her to the point he could not move or breathe. His eyes fluttered shut then open a few times very quickly and his lips parted when he finally panted in air.

Miles almost felt sorry for him…almost…because he had the same reaction to Wash earlier, but Miles knew that Wash was not going to give in to Taylor. At least, he hoped not. Miles backed into the door leaning against it.

Her eyes sought out Miles. "And where the hell do you think you're going Fake Nathan? OTG my ass. I told you we need to talk, and we damn well are after I fuck you some more. Pants off. Back in the bed. Now."

Miles nodded moving into action headed for the bedroom. "Yes, Ma'am."

Wash put her hands on Taylor's chest pushing him backwards to the door and slammed him into the wall next to it.

"What the hell Wash?" Taylor cringed as the wound in his side that was still not fully healed ached from the impact.

She got right up in his face and grinded her body against him feeling how hard and needy he was. She whispered. "Want to fuck?"

Miles stopped and started walking back toward them. _What is she doing?_

Taylor closed his eyes half way and gasped completely disoriented as his body pulsed for her. "Yes."

Now she knew. Taylor wanted her at least physically even though she thought he did not want a relationship with her.

She thought she was able to just sleep with Miles with nothing else, but she knew if she was with Taylor even once then she would need everything from him. She believed Taylor was not willing to give more than physical interaction.

Wash pulled the door open and gripped his leather harness pulling him to the door.

He was so dumbfounded by her actions and her nakedness that he did not put up any fight.

She stood in the door with him and held him against her and whispered in his ear. "Good."

His eyes snapped open as the door slammed in his face almost breaking his nose.

Wash braced herself against the closed door feeling the adrenalin drain out of her system. The full realization of what just happened flooded her mind. "I'm insane."

Miles was standing right behind her, but off to the side trying to see her face even though her hair was lose and blocking most of the view. "Blame it on the drugs."

Wash's eyes flashed open to see that Miles was looking at her face and not her bare ass that was presented to him. She partially smiled knowing he could not see her smiling.

She blinked leaning more fully on her hands pressing her forehead to them. "My gawd. There were people out there watching when I slammed the door."

"At least, they didn't vid recordings of you naked and then play it at Boylans. They voted on what pet name to call my dick." He pushed his lower lip up causing a frown trying to amuse her, "I didn't get to vote."

Wash smirked fighting not to smile as she turned leaning her back against the door wondering what he would have voted for. "No, but they saw me naked pushing him out. Wait! Who knows you're here?"

Miles did not answer, but took a step back. _Probably everyone._

She raised an eyebrow. "Answer me."

"I may have gone a few places looking for you before I came here." He took another step back.

She stepped forward feeling hostile. "Where?"

There was a loud nock at the door.

Miles stated trying to distract her, "He's back."

She started pulling the door open already talking. "I told you to leave!"

Jim's eyes went wide then up away from her nakedness. "I…uhhh…need to talk to Miles. Bad time?"

"Shit!" Wash stepped back behind the door then stomped to her bedroom to get clothing telling herself she was doing it only because she wanted to have clothing. "Damn it Shannon."

Jim yelled into the foot gap where the door was not closed. "Not my fault Wash."

"Trying for a second look?" Miles walked forward jerking the door open to see Jim's eyes closed. His anger dwindled some.

Jim opened his eyes at Miles. "No. Definitely not. Didn't want the look the first time."

Miles squinted at him seeing that he meant it.

Wash came back in a pair of old faded jeans that looked soft and a black buttoned up cotton shirt. "You saying I'm not worth a look."

Jim flustered knowing women could be touchy about that kind of thing, but he had never thought of her as a woman before. "You are."

Miles flexed his hand on the door making it creak.

Jim quickly added. "…but not by me."

Miles opened the door letting it go. "Damn right."

Wash stopped at the door. "Why are you looking for him here?"

"He's here."

"Alright smart ass, what do you want?" Wash braced her hands on her hips.

Jim glanced at her and his mind offered the picture of her naked. "Damn it."

Wash leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"You're a woman." Jim blinked trying to clear the image out of his mind of Wash's perky breasts shaking at him with large hardened nipples.

Miles watched the second man in the last few minutes be completely dumbfounded because they had seen Wash naked. Miles pondered next time they went into battle he was going to suggest Wash strip and walk among the enemy combatants and just slit their throats. None of them would put up a fight. _She'll never go for it._

Wash slapped Miles on the shoulder. "Of course I won't."

Miles chuckled mischievously.

Jim glanced at them confused.

"Yes, Shannon I'm a woman. News flash. Why'd you come here?"

"Miles, someone keeps loading your infirmary vid onto the Eye, but uses different names for the file. I can't seem to get all the copies deleted. Malcolm's working on it. Wouldn't be such a big deal, but everyone's Plexpads are linked to it now like an internet."

Wash and Miles kept watching him even though he was no longer talking.

He continued, "When it loads, it gets the most hits and boosts up to the top of the most watched list. Vids are not rated, so everyone who has a Plex logs in, and it's right there at the top."

Miles nodded unconcerned.

"The last file name was TH. It took Malcolm a moment to put it together. Thor's Hammer. There's also a recording of you saying the phrase 'hammer them hard' from when the Phoenix Group was here. I left that one alone. There is another with you um without clothing and they used the phrase as a voice over. But, don't feel singled out. There is a log called Taylor Talk where they follow him with binoculars recording every step he takes then they load it." Jim squinted at them. "Here are both of your chips for your Plexpads. Just install them and you're online with the Eye."

"Thanks for the heads up Jim. Was that everything?" Miles took the chips and wanted Jim to leave now that he knew it was nothing important.

Wash put her hands over her face. "Oh my gawwwwd." Wash removed her hands, "Shannon, if they post vids of me pushing Taylor out of here, can you delete it too."

"Sure. Why's it so important?"

Miles caught on, "She pushed him out wearing the same thing she was when she answered the door just now."

Jim responded. "But she wasn't…oh. I'll have Malcolm work on it."

"No." Miles and Wash responded at the same time.

"Ok, I'll have Elizabeth work on it." _Damn it! That image is never going to leave my mind. Just what I need…naked Washs I my head._

"Thank you." Wash dropped down on her couch wishing she had never left the infirmary.

Jim stepped forward and ran his hand over his hair. "Wash?"

Wash raised her head. _What now?_

"We've been keeping everyone away from you to give you some room, but they're planning a party in a couple of days. Just a heads up."

Wash nodded. Miles watched.

Jim glanced at the floor then back at her with an intensity that caused her to stare at him. "It was me."

Wash watched as Jim's face turned pink and blotches appeared on his neck. "What's going on?"

"Don't get up. It was me. I…I…When Lucas pulled the gun, I stopped Taylor telling him it was suicide for all of us if he tried to save you. He would have given away our location and Lucas would have killed us all on the spot. It was me." Jim was back to looking at the floor. "I'm the reason Taylor did not try to save you. Then, we watched him kill you. Don't be mad at Taylor. It was me. It was my fault."

Wash stood up and went to him. "I told you to save your family. I love your children, and Zoe reminds me of myself at that age. She's so clever and her imagination runs wild. Jim, it's no one's fault but Lucas. He was the one with the gun."

"Wash, what if it really was a bullet? What if Taylor could save you? I stopped him. I've been playing it in my head ever since. Elizabeth told me that if I let Taylor try to save you that they would have swarmed us and killed you anyway. I still can't get it out of my head."

"I would walk into a bullet meant for them. If Taylor went to intervene with the kids that close, then he wasn't thinking clearly. I wouldn't want to live knowing your family was dead, and he knows that. If he ever tries to do something that stupid again, stop him just like you did the first time. You did the right thing ok?"

Jim raised his eyes to her with an internal struggle fighting him within. "Ok."

"Ok." Wash lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "And, thanks for having everyone give me some space. I'm still trying to get my head put back together. Just have Elizabeth watch out for any naked vids of me and delete them."

"Will do. Miles."

"Jim." Miles nodded as Jim turned and left shutting the door.

Wash sat back down on her couch and leaned back.

While they had been talking, Miles had installed the chips on both of their Plexpads. "Your Plex is ready if you want it."

"No." _Yes, I want to see where Taylor went._

"Do you want to get back in bed?"

"No." _Yes, you naked and growling could help me forget about him._

"Want to go get something to eat?" Miles inquired.

"No." _ I'm starving, but everyone knows you're here, I'm naked, and I kicked Taylor out while naked._

"Go OTG with me. I hear it's the latest thing with the teenagers around here." Miles moved forward rubbing her shoulders.

Wash remembered the ride in the Rover. Miles held onto her as the soft wind toyed with her hair. "No." _It might be nice._

"No…really? I haven't been able to go OTG just for fun yet. You know…drive fast, run over some small dinos…it's been days since I've gotten to kill or even shoot something. Come on. It'll be fun. We'll take a lot of guns and food. Come with me."

She controlled herself not to laugh as she pictured him shooting a gun while driving a Rover running over dinos. "No." _I could record him and make a Miles Rampage vid to load on the Eye for everyone to watch._

"Alright. Stay here in the colony thinking about everyone thinking about your naked fit with Taylor. I'm going OTG to kill something." _When I leave, she is going to look for the Taylor Talk log to see what Taylor is doing right now. Damn._

Miles started collecting guns, ammo, grenades then loaded them into duffle bags. Miles also packed enough food and drinks for a couple days. "While you were gone, I worked out a schedule where everyone gets 2 days off. My two days start tomorrow. I did a hell of a lot of reports this morning at the infirmary to count for working today. Well, I'm going to get a Rover. I'll be back for the bags in a few minutes."

Miles left letting Wash contemplate her options.

Wash held her Plexpad changing her mind back and forth from yes to no then to yes then to no. She wanted to look up the Taylor log and see if she could see what his face looked like when the door slammed. She wanted to see the same pain she had been feeling for years, and she feared seeing it. She knew that if she really did see that he was in pain that she might cave.

"Damnation!" She stood up tossing the Plex onto the couch then froze realizing she used one of Taylor's favorite words.

Wash's shoulders slumped and her hands unclenched. She strode to her com and instinctively turned on music. She sat back on the couch pulling her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes.

Music started to flood over her. She allowed herself to listen to some of the words from Linkin Park's song Somewhere I Belong:

"Inside of me

But all that they can see the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

Nothing to lose

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain

I've felt so long

Erase all the pain till it's gone"

Wash put her hands over her face and listened to the music continue knowing that she was isolating herself again. Miles wanted to help her, so she could not figure out why she was pushing him away.

She pulled her hands away and glanced around her housing unit knowing the depression was sinking back inside her like a poison that she had no defense against.

Wash turned off the music determined not to fall into her oh so practiced ritual where she torments herself about Taylor. "That's enough."

She glanced at the Plex knowing if she stayed in her housing unit she would spend the rest of the day stalking Taylor on it. "Not going to happen. I'm stronger than this."

She said it out loud to try to convince herself and to keep herself in line.

When he returned, Miles expected one of two things. He thought she might be in bed waiting for him for round two meaning that she was still trying to mask her pain about not having Taylor. He thought the second option was that she might be listening to music on her Plexpad stalking Taylor, which meant that she was going to give in and go find Taylor later that day and try to make things work.

Miles was actually happy to find that he was wrong on both counts. "What's up?"

She was already picking up bags. "Let's go."

Miles propped the door open and nodded yes.

**A/N:** Slang said that he was around 190 pounds as Miles and around 155 as Taylor. I also made Miles a little taller with slightly darker eyes, so there are differences between them. Wash looks like she is around 105 pounds, so I wanted to use that in the fic where Miles had her pinned in front of Taylor. Miles has around 100 pounds on her, and Taylor has around 50. For some reason, this just popped into my head while writing. I played "Are You Happy Now" while writing this. I kept singing the part changing the words saying "Having been replaced, are you happy now?" The phrase "hammer them hard" is from Avatar.

I think Wash needs to get over her pain before she can move forward with both men. Don't worry, Taylor is not gone. He is just out of action with Wash for a little, then he will be back. I just had to add in the naked in front of Jim thing…LOL! I also wanted Miles and Wash going "Not Again" in this chapter. I wanted it to be something negative from their past that is happening all over again, but this time they are going to deal with it…together. Taylor is on the outs, so he can know how they feel. Ooooh the Angst of him feeling both at the same time is lovely torment to me. Maybe, that will be in next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 6: Reality**

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar)

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst/Crossover/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Sexual Situations

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Miles continues to try to win Wash over, and Wash has to decide which man will bring her happiness.

**A/N:** Taylor has always been in her life, but Miles is helping to heal old wounds. This is my attempt to start combining them all together.

**Just Outside the Gates:**

Wash was thankful that Miles had suggested a Rover ride outside of the colony. She needed time to clear her thinking without the watchful eye of everyone in the colony.

There was a lock down of the colony that greatly restricted who could go out, but Wash and Miles insisted.

Wash had assured the soldiers at the gate that Miles had enough weapons to demolish a small country, and they let her go after they cleared it with Taylor over the com system.

Wash closed her eyes feeling the warmth from the sun radiate down on her face. She lifted her hands to her hair and braided it, so that her hair did not whip her in the face.

"Feels good out here." Wash spoke and put her left hand on Miles' thy as he drove the Rover over uneven ground. Her other hand went up holding onto a bar to keep her steady. Her seat harness could only do so much on the terrain.

"It does." Miles used one hand to click over the control next to the nav system to remotely access his Plexpad.

Wash opened her eyes when a familiar song started to play. A sly smile danced on her lips when she turned to Miles. She wondered if he was pretending to be Nathan for her.

A woman's recorded voice sang. "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again…"

He glanced at her a moment to acknowledge the meaning behind the song. His mind played that first dance he had with her as the music continued, and he went back to focusing on the road.

Wash pondered that sentiment must be something that Miles was not use to in life biased on his reactions and what history she knew of him. If someone told her he was listening to music, this was not the choice she would ever think he would be listening to in a Rover.

A thought came to her: _He's doing it for me._

She tipped her head to the beat of the song as she listened to the sultry singer, "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again…"

Wash relaxed as best she could and listened to the music while her eyes randomly glanced at the different types of plant life they were driving past. Soft warm wind rushed over her body a she made a decision.

Miles took the Rover to a clearing that overlooked the river that wrapped around part of the colony. He navigated to a cluster of trees and pulled into the center of them to help hide the vehicle from any watchful eyes…man or dinosaur.

He turned down the volume on the music, but left it playing. Mixing with the sound of the song was the gentle splashed of water over rocks. In the distance, grayish-green herbivore dinosaurs grazed and drank from the river.

The song concluded. "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again. However far away I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you…"

Miles let his eyes graze over her as she watched the water flowing nearby.

Wash lifted her hand, smacked down on his thy and then turned off the Plexpad. "When I listen to that song, I don't think of the Nathan in my head or of Taylor. I think of you, and I feel happy."

Miles knew she had just opened up to him, and he was unsure of what an appropriate response would be. It was unfamiliar territory for him because he wanted a real relationship with her.

He had always avoided this type of thing in the past. He viewed talks about feelings as women trying to control him. He would shut them down hard and removed them from his life.

Now, he wanted this woman to talk to him and express herself more fully to him. He wanted to know what she was thinking and if he was as important to her as she had become to him.

He thought maybe he should apologize for his behavior earlier. Then, he wondered if she would like that or if she would think he was acting weak. He didn't want to be perceived as weak, but he wanted to please her. She was a gift to him, and he didn't want to jeopardize things.

Miles ran over several things to say and came up blank. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from cussing at her because he mused that was not the right response. The muscles in his neck tensed, and he felt as if he was unprepared for battle.

"Stop it." Wash looked him over then smacked him on the leg again.

"What?" The word came out as an angry bark.

Wash unbuckled her harness and climbed into his seat with him scrutinizing her every movement. She roughly gripped his jaw tipping his face up while thinking that he played the music and orchestrated the picnic for her. It was as sweet of a gesture that someone could ever hope to get out of him.

"You really suck at this, and it's ok. Miles." She purposely used his name, so that he would understand that she was with him right now and no one else.

She saw a flicker in his blue eyes and knew that he understood that what was happening was between them and not some imagined phantom she created.

Wash pressed her lips down over his not thinking of Taylor, but the man who now gripped her tighter to his body. She pulled the release that slid his seat backwards and reclined the seat. She quickly removed her top and bra that was then tossed to the seat she had been in moments ago.

Their eyes met after she pulled his shirt over his head. Wash's hands slid over his impressively muscular chest and shoulders as their eyes remained locked. "Miles."

Hearing her acknowledge him fueled his need to take her as himself this time and not some fabrication in her mind. He glanced down to undo her pants.

"No." Wash halted him and used her hand to press his chin up again so they were peering into each other's eyes. "Watch me."

"I am." His eyes ran over her exposed chest then back.

"No. Me." She leaned forward bringing their faces closer as she pressed her body against his.

He felt the softness of her breasts and the hardened tips of her nipples. But, what caught and kept his attention was the whiskey brown eyes that once captivated him while he was in the Sixer camp.

Miles understood. "You."

Wash's tongue lashed out and tasted his lower lip. She repeated, "Me."

Miles lay back transfixed on brandy pools that seared him. He felt the tug and pull of his belt and pants being removed, but his mind barely registered the movements. The foreign feelings that penetrated his being could only be described as closeness and intimacy.

The realization brought him back into awareness of his surroundings. He had has sex with many women, but he had never been intimate with them.

Miles ran his hands up her thighs to waist to stop her from positioning herself to take him into herself. "I need you."

"Yes." Wash mistook the meaning and rocked her hips. She then noticed his expression and held still, which was very difficult to do with a man like Miles under you and primed for action.

He saw on her face that she fully understood.

Wash leaned forward watching him closely knowing that he was making himself vulnerable to her. He was asking her if she was going to leave him for his brother.

Wash knew she could not promise undying commitment because that would not be fair. Eventually, she found words. "I don't know the future, but right now I'm here with you. Is that enough?"

Miles nodded yes with a growl as his hands stared to slide her wetness over his hard waiting shaft. He needed her, and he needed her body. He wasn't sure which he needed more.

Miles' mind stopped the ability to function as Wash moved her hips to take him in finally. With each sliding inch of heat and thickness, Wash felt Miles taking up room in her heart filling an area that had only been pain and torment.

He watched her knowing what effect he as having on her body and her soul. His arms wrapped around her claiming her for his own. He flexed his entire body wanting to be closer and helped her work over him as he repeated a word in his mind…mine.

Wash clawed her hands over his heated body anywhere she could find purchase. The intensity in his eyes and body consumed her as she felt herself quickly reaching toward her end. The deep penetrating strokes combined with the ferocity in his eyes brought her screaming her release as he body continued to pulse around him wanting more. And, he gave her more.

**A/N:** Don't worry, Taylor is not out of the picture. I will focus on him next chapter because in the end I want them all together. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**TN Wash's Men**

**Chapter 7: Ready**

Characters: Taylor, Wash, Miles (from Avatar)

Pairings: Taylor/Wash/Miles

Crossover: Terra Nova and Avatar

Genre: Angst/Crossover/Humor/Ship

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Language/Sexual Situation

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

**Summary:** Miles and Wash have resolved most of their issues. Taylor feels the consequences for not allowing Wash into his personal life. Wash needs to decide if she is going to move past the pain or judge Taylor with it.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story. I believe they should all be happy in the end, and that is where we are. When the fic gets to the point of Taylor showing up, play "It's Not Over" by Daughtery if you want. It's the song I played while writing this and wrote it into the chapter. I have changed the ending because I feel this version is more fitting with what I see inside my mind.

**Two Days Later:**

"It's almost time for Lieutenant Wash's welcome back party. Aren't you going?" Nurse Ogawa beamed up at Miles who had just walked near. She instantly remembered him naked on the medical bed.

Miles stopped and smiled back at her seeing by her expression what she was thinking. He found her short yet very curvaceous body appealing. "Yes. I am, but I can't find the lady of the hour."

"Did you try the internet on the Eye?" Skye offered with her own smile.

"No luck." Miles folded his arms and watched her seeing that she was thinking of ways to help him.

Josh had enough. "Don't smile at her like that. She's practically your niece."

Miles did not like what that implied then his mind shifted direction to a different possibility. "You're married to my nephew Lucas?"

Skye opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She fought so hard not to have feelings for Lucas and to have his uncle ask if they were married stunned her.

"Taylor is like her dad." Josh offered.

Miles gauged her age, "Not possible." He started to get upset with Josh at the implication again. "Who the hell are you?"

"My son." Elizabeth walked up with Maddy.

Miles instantly held his anger back. "That's not true either. You're not old enough to a have teenager."

Elizabeth grinned demurely, "I beg to differ. I have teenagers. Josh and Maddy here are mine. Plus Zoe who is five."

"Three. Now who is not following the rules?" His smile took on a mischievous curve.

"I know. And, Josh only meant that Taylor looks after Skye like a father. Not that Taylor had a child with someone else while he was married."

"Oh, I understand now. It's just distracting." Miles nodded.

Everyone else just watched them chatting.

"Yes, the clean air and the dinosaurs." Skye chimed as she finally found her voice.

"Not to mention all the species of plant life. There is a wealth of biodiversity everywhere you look." Maddy commented.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Miles decided he liked chatting with the women. He had never really allowed himself time to do it before. It always seemed pointless before. Now, he saw that getting to know them was a way of integrating himself into the colony.

Ogawa put her hand on her hip and jutted out her sizable breasts, "Of course, in Pandora they have floating mountains and neon colored flowers and animals that roam the jungle. So after all that, what would distract you?"

Wash walked by in the distance, and he followed her with his eyes for a moment then looked back at the group around him.

The women had followed his gaze then went back to peering at him.

All of the women listened intently, and Josh rolled his eyes knowing the answer.

"All of the lovely ladies." He bowed to Ogawa then followed after Wash as the group watched him catch up with her.

Ogawa let her hand fall off her hip with a pout. "Damn."

"Oh, brother. How corny." Josh complained.

"You are my brother so shut up." Maddy responded adjusting her clothing convinced something was out of place.

Tasha walked up to them having heard some of what he said. She bumped her shoulder against Skye. "How old is he like 40…45? For an older guy he's majorly hot. Dang it runs in the family."

Ogawa fanned herself because her face had turned red. "He's not that old. Is he?"

Skye did not know if Miles was acting like he appreciated them or if he really did. All she knew was that he was very effective at convincing the group when he turned his gaze at them with his deep voice speaking of approval of the feminine form. Something about his wild untamed eyes made her think of Lucas. She never could get the younger green eyed Taylor out of her mind.

Elizabeth remained composed only because of years of practice.

Josh sputtered, "What runs in the family?"

Tasha's friend Brianna walked over wanting in on the conversation, "All three of the Taylor men have the same gene. Hotness."

Josh rolled his eyes, "That's even corny-er than what he said."

Tasha smiled wickedly. "I like corn."

Ogawa giggled. "I'll give him some corn for his cob. If he'd let me."

Elizabeth tried, "Maybe we should talk about something else besides…vegetables as we walk to the party."

Brianna's older sister strode up to the slowly moving group and commented, "I still think the original Taylor is the hottest. I don't like all that bulk. I think Taylor has the perfect arms and better than Marks."

Maddy tipped her head. "Maybe. But, I prefer Taylor over Miles. What do you think?" Maddy had looked at her mother.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It's not appropriate for me to talk about this."

Skye winked at her, "But, you're thinking it. Which one?"

Elizabeth thought it was dangerous to be a married woman and make comments about men like this in public. "I don't know why I have to pick." 

All of the younger women nodded.

Tasha chimed in again, "I agree with you. I wouldn't mind both. A Taylor sandwich."

Elizabeth flushed, "That's not what I meant."

Josh shook his head, "Ok, on that note. I'm leaving. See you at the party."

Taylor marched up and glanced over the ladies knowing what caused the gathering of worship. "Where did he go?"

Everyone pointed, but Elizabeth commented, "After Wash."

"Of course he did." Taylor turned away knowing he would not get a chance to talk to her before the party.

Taylor strode away cussing to himself knowing that his brother was turning on the charm for all of the women in Terra Nova, and none of them knew how dangerous he could be. Because of his bulk, size and dominance, women use to shy away from him till he learned to play up his natural charisma that he turned off while on duty. He was not on duty anymore and apparently had the whole place buzzing about him.

He had no idea that half of the feminine talk was concerning approval of him. Almost every woman in the place, even most of the married women, would willingly throw themselves at Taylor, but everyone thought he was in love with Wash. Her walking around with Miles all the time now did not change that perception.

**Boylan's Bar: **

Wash had been surprised when she first arrived. Outside Boylan's bar was a festival filled with dancing, food and children getting their faces painted. It warmed her to her soul to see all the happy families and couples enjoying themselves. They cheered and Guzman made a short welcome back speech.

As it got later in the night and the family groups left, the remainder of the party goers moved into Boylan's bar. The party for Wash in the bar had been going for about two hours when new people stopped showing up.

Boylan's voice quieted the room momentarily, "Ok, everyone. I have the Plexpad hooked up to the new speakers. Let the karaoke begin! Malcolm, I believe you're first on the list singing, Barbie Girl."

The crowd cheered Malcolm on while laughing as he sang that he was a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. He was obviously drunk and had no idea they were recording him, and it would show up on the Eye in a few hours.

Wash only half way listened to all the antics because she kept wondering where Taylor was. She had discretely asked Elisabeth earlier and was told he had been looking for her.

About another hour later, Wash decided to go search for Taylor. The karaoke wound down and people were making song selections on the Plexpad, so she thought she could bow out. She set her beer down wondering how she was going to tell Miles what she wanted to do.

Miles beat her to it. "You love him."

Wash blinked in shock at what he said. "What?"

"You love him and he loves you. Don't let this…come between the both of you." Miles had waved between them while he spoke.

Wash could not speak.

"You helped me, and I'm thankful. I feel more human now." Miles glanced behind Wash then back at her feeling the pain he was causing himself at letting her go, but he knew that it would be better that way. He knew himself. He knew that over time it would eat at him that the woman he was with might prefer his brother. It would cause him to lash out irrationally at her, and he did not want that. So, he concluded it would be better to let her go now before he truly fell for her.

He continued. "I care about you and you care about me, but this isn't as serious like that is. The both of you could make a future."

Miles stood up thinking that he should kiss her on the cheek or hand. Instead, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Be happy."

Wash sputtered trying to talk, but nothing came out. She was astonished at his behavior and what he had said.

Miles walked out of Boylan's bar and into the night.

Wash started hearing a familiar song someone selected that brought her out of her thoughts. And, she knew who selected it. She turned around hoping and fearing that she would see that person next to the Plexpad controls.

He was there leaning against the bar watching her with an intensity that would not let her eyes stray from his. Taylor stood with his hand over the wound that Lucas had given him, and she believed it was unconsciously done.

The song played and the recorded voice started singing as the meaning of the words sank into her heart. "I was blown away. What could I say? It all seemed to make sense. You've taken away everything. And I can't deal with that. I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find. We'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good? Well, I'll try to do it right this time around…"

Taylor's hand fell away, and he stopped holding back his feelings from his face. It was all there for everyone to see. They could plainly view his sorrow at thinking she had been shot to death by his son, his anguish because his son stabbed him trying to kill him, and his despair at the thought of losing her after everything they had been to each other.

His blue eyes shone with his misery and haunting pain.

Everyone stopped talking and drinking as they were mesmerized by the Commander's desolation.

The song continued to play, "Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one.

It's not over…"

Wash was to her feet and half way to him before she even thought about what she was doing. She paused only a moment then continued walking closer to the man who had always been her confidant, her leader and her love. He was in agony, and she couldn't ignore that.

Ogawa glanced at the door then stood and made her way to the exit in hopes of catching up with Miles. She had heard what he said, and wondered if she might have a chance now.

Wash reached Taylor and she kept her hands to her sides not knowing if even now with his open display if he would try to back away from her. The memories of him pushing her away threatened to take hold of her emotions, but she decided to let it go and focus on the man standing in front of her now.

"Wash?" Taylor's deep gravelly voice only made it to her ears because of the music that pulsed with feeling around them. With that one word, he was begging forgiveness for things that he knew she could never forget…his pride, his stubbornness, his selfishness that cost them so many years that could have been filled with happiness.

The song continued, "Taken all I could take, and I cannot wait. We're wasting too much time being strong, holding on. Can't let it bring us down. My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily…"

Her lips parted as if she was going to speak, but instead she nodded once to him as her emotions flooded her eyes.

The music pushed at her. "…We can't let this get away. Let it out, let it out. Don't get caught up in yourself. Let it out…"

She stepped closer, so they were almost touching.

The music surrounded them, and they no longer felt the glare of watchful eyes. It was as if they were alone in their minds where nothing could touch them.

They had spent years counting on each other's skills and strength in the battlefield. They had spent years learning the other's mannerisms and expressions. With only her name spoken between them, they fully understood what was happening inside the other…forgiveness, acceptance and love.

Taylor wrapped his muscular arm around her waist pulling her closer as his other hand went to the back of her neck. He held her pressed against him knowing nothing else was as precious to him as the woman who was now sliding her arms around him.

Taylor had felt parts of himself die when he sat watching the fire in camp the night he believed she was dead. Now, he closed his eyes gripping her even tighter as that part of him finally stirred within as if only now realizing that she was alive and well.

Wash allowed Taylor to hold her as the torment of having wanted that very thing for years quaked over her. Here. Now. He was holding her as if she were his most treasured possession.

Slowly, she allowed herself to release the pain and her arms reached around him feeling his warmth and strength. It had been too many years she had waited for this moment. But now, in this moment that seemed to stretch on without an end it comforted her as she took what he was offering…himself.

Over time, Wash became aware of her surroundings again. She was in a slow dance barely moving with Taylor to the music. The same song was playing, and she had no idea how many times it had played over and over.

With her face still pressed to Taylor's shoulder, her eyes lifted to see Boylan nod at the Plexpad then tip his head in salute to her. Wash thought to herself that he wasn't always a right bastard.

She pressed her head down some in a slight nod that he understood.

Taylor's conscious thoughts became aware of where he was. He felt Wash in his arms leisurely moving to the music as other couples mimicked them around the makeshift dance floor. Half of the people that he remembered were now gone. It stunned him that he had not noticed any of it.

Taylor leaned back to look at Wash, and she lifted her head. "Ready to go?"

She glanced at the tables noticing that no one was paying them any attention. "Yes."

Wash and Taylor walked out without as much as a good by from anyone. It was as if the remainder of the party goers knew they needed time.

Wash stopped out in the path and glanced both ways wondering whose housing unit they were going to stay at for the night.

Taylor noticed her movements and thought she was thinking about Miles. He had no idea what to say about Miles. Taylor felt responsible for Wash needing Miles in the first place and didn't want to start making demands of Wash when it came to him. He wanted her for himself, and he feared a part of her now was connected to the other man.

"You thinking about Miles?" Taylor offered in case she needed to leave him to go find his brother.

Wash moved closer to Taylor. "No. We already said our goodbyes. We're not together."

Taylor felt bewilderment that his brother would have given up so easily. "Since when?"

"Today." She knew that it was probably inevitable, and was glad that Miles had been the one to break it off. She just didn't see forever with Miles the way she did with Taylor.

Taylor stood staring off into the distance trying to put everything together in his mind until soft lips brushed again his.

Wash made sure he had his full attention then grabbed onto him and kissed him with all the pent up ferocity that had consumed her before. He was hers, and she would not let that go.

Taylor growled deep in his chest feeling his body respond to her touch. His hands lifted her off of her feet and her long legs encompassed him. He gripped her ass pressing her hard against his now swollen shaft. Their bodies ground together with need that heated their skin as their pulses raced.

Wash let go of his lips and sank her teeth into his neck. She started sucking wanting to pull every part of him inside her body and soul. She had waited so long for him, and now what pretend fantasies she had acted out with Miles about him was not enough. Fire sizzled in her veins till it consumed her.

"Damn woman. I can't wait." Taylor's voice was as deep as the shifting of tectonic plates filled with promise of a hard satisfying ride.

She let go of his neck with a moan. "The trees."

Taylor set her down, and they quickly walked beside the building and a couple of trees that would hide them from any passersby.

They ripped at each other's pants undoing buckles and zippers. It felt like an eternity to Wash until Taylor had her partially naked pressing her back against the wall.

His movements were urgent and dominant, and Wash relished it as her body shivered with need for his hardness to slide inside her wet folds.

Wash felt him move as if he was going to lift her up and give her just that. Instead, he hooked her leg over his elbow and left one of her feet touching down. She knew that he was doing it to allow her more control over the situation. And, she knew she would use it to her advantage.

Taylor slid his hardness back and forth over her core and the delicate pulsing bead making her cry out from the slick heated friction.

His hand went over her mouth to muffle her cries then down to her waiting breasts. He gripped her breast with its hardened nipple in time with this trust that slid between her legs making sure he did not enter.

Taylor's hand on her breast moved back up to her neck as he spoke low and wickedly into her ear. "I want you. I've dreamed about having you. Thrusting into you. Feeling your release grip around me."

Wash's shaky breaths and moans gave way to one word. "Yes."

She gripped his sizable biceps while he straightened himself up to move inside her.

Taylor groaned in triumph as he slid every hardened inch inside her clenched warmth as she tightened her thighs. Their lips met in feverish need as he continued to thrust rocking her hips back and forth.

Wash circled her hips and strained against him knowing that she was already getting close. "Yes. Harder."

"Any harder, and he'll break through my wall."

Wash ignored Boylan's voice from a nearby window where music continued to play.

Taylor slowed his movements then Wash dug her nails into him.

Taylor growled at Boylan. "Do you want to die?"

Wash heard the internal shutters close over the window as Taylor let go of her leg.

"Do you want to die? I might kill you if you stop now." Wash threatened knowing she only partially meant it.

Taylor chuckled not knowing what would be better either continuing or letting Wash take over. "Not stopping."

He moved her around to face the wall, and she put her hands out to brace against it. Taylor leaned his body against her letting her feel his hardness throb against her sensitive skin.

Taylor whispered in her ear as his fingers slipped over her hip and between her legs. "I'll never stop wanting you. Hot. Wet. Ready for me."

It felt so wicked with her hands pressed to the wall as his fingers flicked and sank inside her that she did not mind the change in position. "I can't wait."

"I know." Taylor slid in to the hit with a groan knowing that with her he could let go. He knew he could be himself.

Taylor did not withdraw, but lifted her more against his torso as his arms wrapped around her moving her head to the side for a kiss. "I need you."

Wash's breathless response sounded in his ears. "I need you too. Now, I need you to move your ass."

"That's my Wash."

Taylor grinned for a moment before he went back to thrusting inside her causing her to moan and thrash from the continued friction. He simultaneously flicked and ran his fingers over the front of her folds making her pant with the closeness of her release that kept building.

Taylor heard her hold her breath then let it out in a groan as her body started pushing back against his. Her yell of release sang into his body as she spammed around him. It was the perfection he was holding himself back for. Now that he knew she was taken care of, he allowed his body to take over as he hammered her hard causing her to gasp and quake around him more.

Wash didn't even notice she had slapped her hand on the wall a couple of times till the shutters opened. "Beer? Cigarette?"

Wash laughed and slid her body more fully against the wall knowing that Boylan could not see her and that Taylor was furious.

She listened to Taylor threaten Boylan with all manner of deaths till he closed the shutters again.

"Damned bastard!" Taylor yelled at the closed window.

Wash stopped laughing when she remembered that Jim told her that people were spying on Taylor with recording binoculars and were posting the vids on a log called Taylor Talk.

"Put your pants on. Now." Wash jerked her own pants on and moved her bra and shirt into place.

Taylor followed her lead and didn't speak till they were inside his housing unit. "Ok, what was that about?"

"I remembered something." Wash didn't know how to tell him.

"What?" Taylor squinted at her trying to read what was up.

Wash took his Plexpad and set it to wall view. She selected the area where everyone was connected to the Eye.

She read the top two vid names and closed her eyes. "Not again."

Taylor stepped forward and read out loud. "Top vid views for vids recorded in the last hour. Vid one, Thor's Hammer Finds Ogawa."

He did not select the vid, but looked at the screenshot that showed Miles and Ogawa going at it on top of the colony wall.

"That's just showing off." Taylor accused.

"No. Look at the second one." Wash averted her eyes walking out of the room. "I need to call Elisabeth."

Taylor read the second one. "Vid two, Waylor Against a Wall."

Taylor's eyes fixed on the image of him pressing Wash against the outside wall of Boylan's bar.

"Damnation!" 

**A/N:** **The end.** Hope you enjoyed the ride. Please review with your thoughts. :)


End file.
